What If
by vinscent-ire
Summary: Ahehe,the summary is inside, but for a shorter summary, its like what will happend if Iruka was the one who took care of Haku and not Zabusa?that's for the short summary, the whole summary is inside."
1. Past turns to Memories and Dreams

_**Chapter 1: Past turns to Memories, Memories turns to Dreams**_

"Hey there, little guy." A chuunin with a scar across the bridge of his nose asked a little boy with long hair at the bridge of Mist Country. "What are you doing here outside in the rain?" he covered the boy with his umbrella. "Your parents are surely going to be worried if they find out that you are here outside in the rain." A smile escaped his lips.

The boy gave him a cheery smile. "I have no home and I have no more parents. So no one will be worried about me outside the rain."

The chocolate-haired chuunin frowned at the boy. "Don't you have any relatives in this village?"

The boy shook his head still with a smile, "They hated me. So they just abandoned me."

"Why did they hate you?"

"Because I have this blood that everyone believes that it is cursed."

The chuunin offered the boy a hand. "Come with me then, ne?" he said as he smiled. "I know someone really just like you and I am really sure he will be happy if he will meet you. And since he needs a friend. He will surely accept you." and there he carried the boy in his arms.

"You're not afraid of me?" the boy's eyes turned watery. "I have a curse."

The chuunin chuckled. "'Course I am not afraid. That was just the same words my little friend also said. And don't cry." He panicked as he saw the boy's tears. "Aaa, what's your name?"

"…Haku…" the boy replied between sobs.

"Aah, Haku-kun. From now on, I'll take care of you, and together with my little friend back home, we will have the best times in our lives."

"You don't live here?"

"Nope, I live in Konoha, Chibi-Haku." He gently pinched the boy's cheek.

Haku smiled and chuckled. "Oh, I didn't ask you yet your name, sir."

The chocolate-haired man smiled at Haku "My name is Umino Iruka. But you can call me Iruka."

"Arigatou, Iruka-san…" Haku perked at Iruka.

**-At the House of Iruka. -**

A blond boy was sitting in front of the fireplace, pouting. "When will Iruka-sensei return?" just as he asked a knock echoed the room. "Iruka-sensei!" he jumped and opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Naruto." Iruka waved at the boy and behind him is Haku hiding from Naruto.

A 5 yr old Naruto hugged Iruka and as he saw the longhaired boy he asked. "Ne, Iruka? Who's she?" he jumped to come face to face with Haku. Haku yelped.

Iruka chuckled. "Naruto-kun, this is Haku." Iruka pushed Haku to meet Naruto. "And, Haku-kun is no she. Haku-kun is a he."

Naruto blinked at the sight of Haku. "Haku-chan is fairly cute to be a boy, he's pretty much like a girl to me, Iruka-sensei." Haku smiled shyly at the blond boy

Naruto grinned. "And since now we know each other, we are friends from now on!" Naruto hugged Haku tightly.

Iruka smiled at the sight of the children in front of him. 'At least, Naruto-kun will not be alone with Haku-kun as his friend.' He thought to himself.

"Iruka-sensei!" Iruka came back from his thoughts. "Hey, did you bring me some ramen?" asked Naruto and tugged Iruka's pants.

Iruka looked at the ceiling then smiled at Naruto, he went eye level with the blond. "Yup. I brought you one. Haku-kun and I went there to eat and bought you one." He ruffled the hair of the blond. "Here." He pushed a box of ramen on the kid.

"Wow, Iruka-sensei! Thank you very much!" the blond lounged at the chuunin.

At the background Haku frowned a little seeing how Iruka really love Naruto.

"Ne, Haku-kun, how old are you?" Iruka saw the looks at Haku's face.

He gave a fake smile. "I am 7." He said.

Iruka then ruffled Naruto's hair. "I see, Naruto-kun here's only 5." Then he picked the blond boy in his arms. "Now, Naruto-kun, Haku-kun here is 2 yrs older than you, so, you're going to call him 'niisan', ne?"

Naruto stared at Haku for a while. Then he smiled. "Sure! Haku-nii it is!" he jumped at the arms of his tacher and jumped on Haku. "Haku-nii, Haku-nii!" then he hugged and laughed. "Yay! I now got a brother!"

Haku was in a shock for a while, but when he heard the word brother. He smiled and hugged back. "Hai, I'll be your brother from now on, Naruto-kun."

…………..-

"Oi, Haku-nii! Wake up, wake up!" Haku broke an eye, seeing two bright blue orbs staring at him. "Wake up! I made breakfast then we can now go to school! Remember, you always say that you want your attendance perfect always. So come on! Today is first day of classes!" he pulled Haku out of bed.

Haku tries to rub the sleep in his eyes. "Hai, hai, 'M waking, 'M waking, Naruto-kun." He stretched his arms and yawned.

"Hurry up! I am already done; all I have to do is eat. Don't make me wait ok! You know I hate that!" Naruto runs downstairs.

Haku smiled and looks at the window seeing that it'll be a good day because the sun is brightly shining, and birds' chirps their songs. "That dream, again. It always replays itself. The day I met Iruka-sensei and Naruto-kun."

He followed Naruto downstairs. Seeing the blond eating a piece of toast and egg he joined him.

………-

Vinscent: Ha! Take that Zabuza! You won't see your Haku!

Zabuza: AW, SHUT UP, BRAT!

Vinscent: Þ Serves you right! Haku wont be your tool!

Haku: But I was willing to be a tool for Zabuza-san.

Vinscent: Oh no Haku you wont be! And right, some confusion may take place! You're free on telling it to me! Flames and any comments are all well appreciated!

Zabuza: Yup! Just give her Flames! She deserves it all!

Vinscent: Shut that hell up, Zabuza!

Zabuza: Oh yeah? You first!

Haku: -sigh- Anyways, thank you for reading this, if you are reading this.

Vinscent: Really! Just when I thought I am villain free because Sasuke is not here. Then you have to show up!

Zabuza: Of course! I am here to take my subordinate away from the Wicked Witch of the South East!

Vinscent: HOW DARE YOU! I am just merely taking away Haku-chan from the Ursula of the Hidden Mist Village!

Haku: Just leave those two alone. Again, thank you and you are all welcome to give my dear author a comment either positive or negative she won't mind and you are all free to help her seriously, she needs it very much… Aaaah, Zabuza-san, Ire-sama you'll get yourselves injured if you continue…a-a-aaaaah!

Zabuza & Vinscent: Gomen, Haku…;; Read and review please, or you can review already if you want.


	2. Your Classmates and new Classmate!

Chapter 2: Meet Your Classmates and new Classmate! 

He followed Naruto downstairs. Seeing the blond eating a piece of toast and egg he joined him.

"You're kinda excited today?" Haku smiles.

Naruto grinned. "Yup! Sakura-chan will be there that's why!"

Haku sighed and pouted. "That pink-haired girl, again?" he placed ah hand on his forehead and massaged it. "I always have a headache just thinking about her. She always follows me around, so as I don't know, if I am not mistaken some boys too." He frowned. "Ah, headache, headache, is there any aspirins here?" he pulls his self up and went to the medicine cabinet they have.

"Well, if that's the case, you should better bring those pills to school!" Naruto laughed. He noticed the clock on the wall. "Yo, nii, if you won't hurry, we'll be late." He pointed out at the clock.

So after Haku finished all he needed to do, both of them, Naruto & Haku, went to school.

"Oi! Haku-kuuun!" Haku stiffened and Naruto waved at the caller. A pink-haired girl came running towards them. "Hey, can I walk with you?"

"Hi, Sakura-chan" Naruto and Haku chorused.

And there they walk to their room with only Naruto and Sakura do the talking and Haku just walked silently.

"Yo! Naruto, Sakura!" waved a spiky chocolate-haired boy.

"Hi, Kiba!" Naruto and Sakura waved back.

"Why, Inuzuka-kun," a soft voice flooded Kiba's ears. "You won't greet me good morning? That's an ouchies."

There he saw a boy with long black hair and sweet smile. "H-Haku?" was all he could say out of surprise.

"Why, of course, who could you have guessed?" Haku raised an eyebrow and pouted.

When Kiba came back to the world he manage to ask. "Why are you still here? I thought you accepted that Acceleration thingy from last year?"

"Huuh?" Haku gave a genuine confused look at Kiba, he stared at the ceiling afterwards, mumbling "Acceleration, acceleration…hmm…" then he brightened, laughing and scratching the back of his head. "Oh, that, I trashed that offer."

"WHAT?" Kiba, Naruto and Sakura roared an ear-splitting shout in surprise.

Haku needed to place his hands on his ears for that he won't be deaf. "What's wrong?" was all he could shout back.

"You're really out of your mind, man!" Kiba scratched his head in irritation.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Also irritated, but he scratched his neck in irritation.

"You could have been in higher levels if you accepted that offer!" Sakura had the I-wish-I-were-you look.

Brows furrowed at the sight. "I don't want it, that's all! And who ever told you I was the only one who threw it in the bin?" he searched the room for a while then spotted the one he was looking for. "Aburame-kun also trashed it!" he pointed an accusing finger on the said guy.

"What? You're throwing half of your lives out, guys." Naruto sighed. "Throwing opportunities like those. You're really out of your minds." He turned one heel and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'd rather waste half of my life with my friends, thank you very much." the longhaired boy made a matter-of-fact tone and flipped his hair.

"You made a point there, though." Neji entered the conversation.

"Hyuuga-kun!" Haku was in total surprise. "I…I…You also declined the offer? I thought you loved that offer?"

Neji shrugged. "Yeah. I just…I really don't… I don't like that idea when I came to realize many things." He looked at the ground. Like there is something interesting there.

Haku crossed his arms against his chest and raised a brow. "Realize _things,_ eh?" he gave a small tease on the tone he had used.

Neji then noticed what was Haku's trying to imply. "Haku!" was he all said in greeted teeth with an outrageous blush.

Haku laughed out as Sakura, Kiba and Naruto were purely confused. "Whaaaaaat?"

"Maa, maa, the bell is near, so maybe we should all go to our seats." Haku waved a hand trying to fight the urge to laugh again at Neji's flushed face.

"Ohayo!" Echoed in the room. All the heads turned to the direction of the door and broke in cheers and claps.

"Yo! Nice thing you came before the bell!" Kiba shouted at his chair.

"Great timing, Kakashi-sensei!" Haku shook the hand of their _homeroom teacher_.

Kakashi looked at the hand that was been shaken by his smartest pupil. "Uhh, thanks, Haku. But that is quite an insult for me, though." Still staring at the hand then at his student.

Haku shrugged and sat down his chair. "Hey, I was merely congratulating you, Sensei!"

"Maa, maa, but I guess I am honored the Genius Haku gave me credit." He crinkled his visible eye and smiled under his mask. "I came here before the bell because the principal told me to and if I am late again I'll get my ass flamed." He then returned to his usual bored look. "So anyways, the main purpose of my arrival in time is that because I want you to meet a new face. You can now come in kiddo!" he looked outside.

The door slammed and a tall raven-haired guy with red eyes was revealed.

Kakashi blinked for a while. "Wasn't your…"

"I am really sorry about this, sensei." Then he bowed and pulled an arm from outside. "Now, otouto, come on in here. Now!"

The class heard a growl coming outside the room. "No way I am coming in!"

"You will come in, and I mean now!" he tugged the arm forcefully. "I am going to be late because of you!"

"No way! You can't make me! And whoever told you to come with me and act like my escort? "

"Oh ho, I really do know you, watashino daisetsuna otouto, Now, I'll count to 5 and if you won't come in this instant, oh so help me God, I'll be forced to do something that is one of your hate lists! Now 1!" he then lets go off the arm and grabbed his brother's feet.

"I don't want to!"

"2! If you wont come in this instant I will really do something!"

"Kotowari da! And what could that 'something' be then?"

"3! Something you won't really appreciate that is what!"

"Iiyada! And I was asking you what is that 'something'! Aniki hanase!"

"4! Oh, I just remembered my birthday is near, maybe I can make an advance birthday celebration, oh and don't forget, I'll be inviting _all_ of my friends at _home."_

His baby brother let go of the doorframe that sent his brother flying backwards, but both manage to come back to their feet. "Pft…fine I am coming in! But I will not like it very much!" then entered the raven-haired kid, with a glare all dedicated to his brother and all the people inside.

All stared at him then his brother walked beside him. "See, otouto, they didn't squak you like in the other schools did." He smiled and tapped his brother's shoulder. "Well, I'll see you at home later! See you, Otouto!" there he ran away in a dash.

Five minutes of staring on the new comer and he got very much irritated. "What are you looking at?" He glared at all of them until all the girls (except for Hinata) squealed. "I told you I won't like it!" he shouted at his teacher.

Kakashi shrugged and read his book for a while.

'That was surely a loud entrance he had made.' Haku, Neji and Shino thought then looked at each other and shrugged.

'What a damn, spoiled, bastard!' Naruto sniffed and looked outside the window.

'That surely was a troublesome entrance' Shikamaru leaned and sighed on his seat.

Kakashi shrugged and made a sign to keep quiet. "Okay, class, he will be your new classmate from now on. Could you say your name and state you likes and dislikes?"

The new comer rolled his eyes and dug his hands in his pockets. "Uchiha, Sasuke, about my likes and dislikes I have no intentions of telling it to you off all people." He glared.

'Surely, he really does love to glare at people.' Kakashi scratched his head.

'Not only that he is a damn, forsaken, bastard, but he's also a stuck-up, lame, smug! And I can't stand people like those!' Naruto greeted his teeth.

"Ooooky," Kakashi broke the tension. "So, Sasuke-_sama,_ will be sitting…" a smirk was formed under Kakashi's mask. "You'll be sitting next to that kid over there." He pointed out at the side of Naruto. "Oi, Uzumaki,"

The blond shot a look at his teacher. "What!"

"Sasuke-_sama's _sitting next to you."

Naruto growled and shouted out. "But, sensei? Why should I sit next to a guy like him!"

"Well it's nice to be next with a new face so you could be friends." He faced the board.

"But,"

"Naruto, no buts. And be happy! He's a quiet boy, he won't annoy you." placing a hand on his waists.

"Just be quiet so I wont get annoyed, Dobe." Sasuke said as he sat down.

'Why you damn, spoiled, stuck-up, forsaken, lame, smug, bastard!' Naruto thought through clench fists.

"Now, Sasuke-sama, don't give names, it's not healthy for your digestion and health." Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

'I don't like this people. All of them are staring at me, hungrily; mostly all of the girls are looking at me like that. Sheesh!' then turned to look at the fuming blond, the lazy Nara, the silent Aburame who's giving glances to him, the ever irritated Inuzuka who's also glaring at him, the blasphemous looks the branch Hyuuga's giving him 'But these guys…' then turned to the longhaired girl who's glaring at him. 'They hate me. They're different. Especially that girl, who's now, glaring at me, what's her problem!'

An hour passed and that means recess.

"Okay, Kids, break time! See you later." Kakashi poofed his way out.

All girls gathered at Sasuke's place, squeezing Naruto on the nearest wall. Fortunately Haku pulled Naruto out of the commotion.

"That was a close one, ne, Naruto-kun."

The blond panted very hard. "They want to kill me! Squeezing me like that!"

"Yo, Naruto, Haku! You coming for recess?" Kiba shouted as he, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Hinata exits the room.

"Yeah we're coming! I don't want to get stuck in this room with a dumbass like that one!" pointing at Sasuke then huffed and turned his heel to where Kiba and the others are leaving Haku.

"Aaah, Naruto-kun, matte!"

Sasuke watched Naruto's group until they were out of sight. And then he asked the nearest girl to him which happened to be Ino.

"Hey, who are those guys?" he said.

"Who guys?" Ino said without breaking her eye contact on the raven-boy.

"The guys who just exited the room."

"Oh, those guys. The loudmouth blond his name is Uzumaki ,Naruto he's famous around the principal's office. The white-eyed guy is Hyuuga, Neji. A real genius I may say but sticking mostly with Naruto, I think he's getting kinda nuts too; the mutt-faced kid is Inuzuka, Kiba. Hmm, I think his kinda cool, but such like Naruto, he's really loud sometimes. The silent one with shades on is Abumare, Shino. He's really creepy, some kind of a nerd to me, he's quiet and creepy, he really love bugs. The blue-haired girl in their group, that's Hyuuga, Hinata, she's Neji's cousin. The guy with brown ponytail is the laziest of them all but a real genius he's name is Nara, Shikamaru" Then she smiled and clung her arm in Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke tried to shook her off, but to no avail he can't shake the girl off. "And who is that girl with long black hair then?"

Ino gave a genuine look of confuse-ness.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "The, I think, the tallest of them all and the most normal looking among them." He said with his toneless voice.

"Girl? That's not a girl. Most people mistook that he's a she. But when you come to know that her, you'll notice that she's a he. For short, he's a boy."

"I am asking what's the name not his whatever!" Sasuke stood up from his seat and walk away. "Forget it."

'I'll just go and find it out myself. Those girls are starting to get on my nerves!' then a picture of his brother popped up. 'And oh, I remember. Aniki, I'll get you for this!' he looked at the clouds when he reached outside the corridors.

……….-

Vinscent: And here comes the confusion even I got confused!

Zabuza: Yeah, yeah shut the trap!

Vinscent: Fuck off my case!

Zabuza: Ho, hoh, I can see that our dear little innocent mouth is getting dirty aren't it?

Vinscent: Now, shut your trap I am trying to explain here.

Zabuza: Just get on to the point.

Vinscent: Fine, sorry for the confusion about the connection of chapter 1 in chapter 2.

Zabuza: Yup! We got confused about first Naruto didn't have friends at chp 1 then at chp 2 he have that Irisless freak, then that Lazy guy, so as Bug kid, the Doggy boy, and most of the cast.

Vinscent: Right that one. Well, I figured out that what if I turn the world upside down. That after many years that passed the villagers appreciated Naruto and because of that he achieved many friends of some sorts.

Zabuza: Okay, still kind off confusing.

Vinscent: Yeah, I am still quite confused in what I am explaining here.

Zabuza: Okay, then is this story some kind of an AU whatchamacallit?

Vinscent: Hmmm, sort of, I think. But I want their skills! I don't want to loose those in my story! Hmmm. Maybe if I make this story like X-Men Evolution sort. You know, not your ordinary school.

Zabuza: Yeah, maybe that will be good.

Vinscent: Thanks!

Zabuza: You're welcome.

Haku: Now that's more like it! No bickering!

Haku & Vinscent: And oh, thanks for reading! And please make a review about this chapter! Thank you very much! –Bows-

Zabuza: Yeah, thank you very much. –Bows-


	3. Talk About New Classmates!

**_Chapter 3: Talk About New Classmates!_**

Under a cherry tree sat Haku and the others. (Crappy opening, eh? Hehe)

"Oi, Gaara!" A red haired boy shot his head towards the caller. "Hey, over here!"

Gaara turned his heel towards Naruto and the gang.

Naruto waved at the approaching Sand nin in return, Gaara also waved at him and caught Haku's narrowing eyes towards him giving him the 'don't-come-close-to-my-brother' look.

Gaara on the other hand rolled his eyes and sat next to Naruto, asking. "So, who's your homeroom teacher?"

"It's Kakashi-sensei!" Kiba and Naruto replied in union with happy faces.

"I was talking to Naruto, Kiba." Gaara glared at him. "Why do you always butt in my questions?"

Kiba shrugged and munched his food. "I don't know, I just feel like it."

"Well, it's not nice to butt in conversations." Gaara said in a low voice.

"So sorry that I always butt in your questions!" Kiba said sarcastically.

"You want to go down, Doggy boy?" Gaara implied as he stands up.

"Let's take it out on the field." Kiba stuffed all his food in his mouth and gave a challenge-look at Gaara.

Naruto, and Hinata pulled the two down just in time before they walk. "You two are not going anywhere!" both of them said in union.

"Let go of me! I'll teach this Browless freak a lesson!" Kiba tried to struggle out of Hinata's grip.

"Iie, Kiba-kun, you need to stay here, or else you'll be called in the principal's office again." Hinata tries to calm the dog lover.

"Let go off of me!" Gaara, fought back the grip of Naruto. The blond hit him on the head. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get from acting like a child, Idiot!" Naruto shouted. "Anyways," trying to change the topic. "Did, you have any new comers in class, Gaara?"

Gaara tore away his eyes off Kiba's and stared a little on the clouds. "New comers? I guess we have one."

"Who is it?" Sakura asked as she approached the group.

"Hello. Sakura-chan!" Naruto let go off Gaara's shirt and waved his hand at her.

"Hi, Haruno-san" Haku smiled at her.

"Hi, Sakura-chan" Hinata bows her head.

"Hiya!" Kiba grinned at her.

Shino merely bowed his head to acknowledge her presence, Shikamaru just gazed at her then stared back at the clouds, Chouji on the other hand didn't look at her but greeted still.

"Am I that famous? One hi is all I need." She winked and laughed. "Anyways, who's your new comer?"

"It's a twin. Ukon, and Sakkon" Gaara sat straight. "They're pretty, cool." He said. "They don't talk too much, that's why."

"We also have a new comer!" Kiba outburst! "And he's a real pain in the neck!" he crossed his arms, forgot all the tension he got from the red head kid.

"Yeah, he's so spoiled. 'Make me blah, blah, blah!' argh!" Naruto scratched his head irritated. "I hate him!"

"Yeah, me, too." At last the glaring Haku stopped glaring and closed his eyes. "He's such a stuck up! And somewhat loud."

"He's a bastard. That's all I know!" Ino appeared behind Sakura, and she caused the pink-haired girl jump out off her skin. "Hiya, Guys!"

"Hello, Ino-pig." Sakura greeted her friend with a bored face. "And what do you mean he's a bastard?" she stomped her foot and all the gang sighed and shook their heads. "He's damn hot!"

"Well, after you answer all his questions nicely, he'll get mad at you and won't even say thank you!" Ino crossed her arms. "He even let me fall off the chair I was sitting on! And for further information, he's a big damn, stuck-up, forsaken, smug, lame, spoiled, freaking loud of a bastard! "

"Like what I said, she just added some insulting words." Naruto grinned. Haku just shook his head.

"Well you deserved it! You acted like you know him already! Clinging your arm in his arm!" Sakura hit her friend's head.

"Now that hurts!" Ino snapped back as he pulled the hair of Sakura.

"Hey, anyone who wants apples?" Hinata changed the topic as she saw the two girls do some catfight. "There are apples for each one of us."

"We want some!" Sakura and Ino jumped in at the side of Hinata.

Kiba was thrown out by Ino. "Hey! That's my place!" pointing at where Ino is sitting which is next to Hinata.

"I don't see your name on it!" she flicked her hair and began slicing her apples. "Here, Sakura, let me slice them up for you." She smiled at Sakura.

"Why thank you, Ino. Very much, I appreciate it." She handed her the apple.

Shikamaru grunted. "Ok, I really don't understand girls. Their too troublesome."

"You can say that again." Chouji laughed.

"I really don't understand girls. Their too troublesome." Shikamaru repeated.

"Don't take it too literally, Shikimaru." Shino spoke as he watched the ants move with their work. Shikimaru shrugged and stared back at the clouds. "Hey, I'll be going now, guys." Shino stood up from his place.

"Already?" Naruto gazed up at Shino with a confuse look. Shino nodded. "Why so early?" Shino shrugged and went to his way.

Haku followed Shino with his eyes, as soon as Shino is already out of sight. Haku sighed. "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

The gang's head turned to Haku and he was given a what-do-you-mean look.

"You know, he's acting kind off," Haku was silenced for a while then he looked at the clouds. "Kind off…I don't know, I just don't feel he's acting normal."

Naruto gave Haku a bored look and shove a sliced apple in Gaara's mouth. "Well, for me, he's really not normal." He said as he again shoved another piece of apple in Gaara's mouth. " I mean, he never talks too much, I think the longest sentence he had said was only composed of, I think 11 or 15 words? And I know he's my friend but I really can't hide these thoughts that he is some sort of an alien of some planet. "

"You're right about that. What I mean is on the sentence, not the alien part " Haku smirked. Then noticed the suffering Gaara. He gave an evil grin. "Hey, something wrong, Browless?"

Gaara swallowed the apples in his mouth and drunk clean his water. Pointing at Naruto.

"He's not eating his apples! That's why I am stuffing it all up in his mouth!" Naruto laughed. "Hey, wasting foods are not wise, if you ask me. Because…I don't know I just don't like wasting foods."

The gang exchanged looks at each other then smiled at each other then looked at Haku.

Haku raised his hands in a defensive way. " I know, I know, he's nuts."

"I am so not a nuts, Haku-nii!" Naruto pouted as Haku finished his sentence.

"Hey, Guys!" a shout was heard and came running Temari. "So sorry, I am late. Hey, is this place taken?" She pointed at the place where Shino was seated a while ago. All of them shook their heads so Temari sat herself comfortably. "Oh, yea. Kankuro told me he couldn't come; he said something with a teacher looking for him or something. Hey, who owns this apple?" when no one answered she helped herself with it. Then she brightened up. "Hey, do any of you got a new classmate? Because surely I have"

"We have one." Shikamaru replied. "We were blessed with a stuck-up bastard"

Temari raised an eyebrow. Then she tapped her chin with her finger. "Stuck-up bastard?" then she brightened. "Oh, that Uchi-guy!"

"Uchiha." Naruto, Haku, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura and Ino corrected the name.

"Whoever." She laughed and ate her apple. "'Nyways. Our new classmate is somewhat…how do you say this…"

"You're kinda talkative today, Temari-san." Haku noticed as he was reading a book of some sort. "Is that new classmate of yours a guy?"

Temari giggled, Sakura and Ino burst out saying "NO WAY!"

"Yeah way, girls." Temari laughed. "He's name is I think, Yakushi, Kabuto." Then she giggled.

Haku, Shikamaru and Neji felt something very bad. They're kinda freaked out when they found the sand around them slowly rising. Their gaze was turned to Gaara who is now, clutching his fist very tight.

"T-Temari-san, I think you should avoid that Ka-someone topic for now." Haku said in a hurry with a worried look.

"Why?" Temari, Sakura and Ino asked. Pure, innocent looks on their faces.

Gaara stood up with clenched fist and dark aura coming out of him. (I think the form of Shukaku's standing behind him) "What does that guy looks like?" he questioned, eyes hidden under his hair and with a low, scary voice.

Temari closed her left eye and tapped her chin with her finger. "Let see…His hair is I think silver or something, height is somewhat 5'9 I dunno, I think I heard him say his blood type was AB but you're not asking that I just want to share. Hmm, he's wearing eyeglasses.He's hairis also tiedat the back." She then smiled. "That's all I know, I guess…hey, Gaara?" she asked as she saw Gaara holding a pen and a notepad and he was scribbling something. "What's that for?"

"Silver haired, 5'9, and wearing an eyeglasses,hair tied in theback. Okay, I needgo somewhere!" Gaara hurried away.

"Hey, I was asking what's the notepad and pencil for!" Temari shouted at the back of Gaara.

Gaara stopped and turned back to Temari. (Shukaku in background) "I made my assignment" menacing smile played on his lips.

Temari smiled and waved goodbye to his baby brother. "Take care, Gaara!"

Haku and gang gave her a disbelieving look.

"What? Is there something on my face? And don't look at me like that!" she said.

"She hasn't noticed Gaara's reaction, haven't she?" Kiba whispered to Naruto. Naruto justshook his headwith a terrified look when he remembered the looks of Gaara.

Kiba and Naruto shivered after that small whisper talks they had.

"Gaara's going to kill that Ka…Kawhatchamacallhisname. I just know it." Neji shook his head as he said it to Haku.

Haku chuckled. "Gaara's overprotective over Temari-san." He then looked at Naruto. "That's just sweet."

"Yeah." Neji then looked at Hinata.

"Hey, we're just be following our half day schedule right?" Ino popped the question.

"Really?" Kiba's and Naruto's eyes turned brightly shiny. "That's why we love the first week of school days!" he and Kiba laughed and made a peace sign.

Neji and Haku somehow gave a long bothered sighs. They looked at each other then sighed again.

"Since that it's a half day meet," Sakura and Ino announced. "Maybe we could all go to the mall?" they asked with a big grin on their faces.

Shikamaru moaned on that thought. Chouji however waved his hand agreeing on the idea. Naruto and Kiba pouted but then brightened all of a sudden. Haku and Neji stared at the sky with a why-the-mall looks on their faces. Hinata just smiled at the two.

"Alright, since everybody agreed on It." Even though nobody really said that they agreed. Sakura stood up. "We're all going to the mall after school!" the girls cheered (except for Hinata) together with Kiba and Naruto.

"I'll go ask Lee and the others to come so we will enjoy!" Ino jumped excitedly.

"I'll go convince Aburame-kun to come along." Haku braided his hair.

"I'll try to take Tayuya and the other to come then" Temari said happily.

Neji's brow rose. "How many new comers did you have?"

Temari started to count her fingers. "About 4 I guess…or 3…can't remember." Then she laughed. "I think their names are. Tayuya, Zaku, Kabuto…I forgot the other one.Okay we've got4 new students."

Neji shook his head. "Whatever."

"Sure invite anybody you like!" Ino said excitedly.

Sakura brightened at the thought the she had thought. "Can I invite, Sasuke-kun?"

Her classmates turned to look at her with bored faces. "Whatever" they muttered.

"Yay!" Sakura jumped happily.

Naruto and Kiba made a face. "Does she really mean what she just said?" Naruto shrugged at the question.

Haku suddenly said "Uchiha-kun can come just be sure he wont be a stuck up, jerk." He flipped his braided hair.

"Hey, he's not that bad, I guess…" Sakura looked at her feet, she found something interesting on it she thought.

**-While not very far away from Naruto and the Gang-**

The great spoiled Sasuke sat in a bench, watching them, Naruto and the others. His eyes totally focused at the black braided haired boy.

"What the!" he said to himself. "Why am I that attracted to that girlish boy?" he punched his self hard nearly knocking his self off. "Okay, mental note. Never do that ever again. It hurts… a lot." He nursed the spot where his fist connected a while ago. Then he stared at Haku again, blushing this time, Haku turned and found him but turned away immediately. Luckily they were like 20 meters or 15 away. The blush wasn't noticed.

'What the! I think I am attracted to that girly-guy!' he screamed inside.

"No way I am turning into one of those kinds of people!" he shook his head in disbelief to himself. "But that guy's beautiful, though. Nothing can change that."

He slapped his self. "Uchiha, Sasuke! Get a grip! You're a guy! A straight guy, damn it!"

He then drooped his head. "Who am I kidding? I am really attracted to that guy!" he sighed in defeat. "I never felt like this before though. I might as well thank him for that…someday." Then he smirked and he made his way back to his classroom as the bell rang.

…………-

Vinscent: And CUT THIS FORSAKEN CHAPTER!

Zabuza: Yo, yo. Don't get mad at it.

Vinscent: Do you mind Zabuza? If I pair Haku-chan with Sa-chan?

Zabuza: Davalyu Tee Eitch, Vinscent!

Vinscent: What! I don't know how to turn this to a Hakunaru one! But I can turn it to SasuHaku orHakusasu of some sort! –twidling her fingers-

Zabuza: go ask him. If he agrees on it then I would agree, but if he doesn't. Then I wont allow it.

Haku: what is it; I heard my name a while ago. –Bored look-

Zabuza: Chicky here is asking me some permissions.

Haku: Huh?

Vinscent: Well I was, but he told me to ask you. So, Haku-chan, do you mind if I pair you up with Sa-chan?

Haku: -Still looks bored- whatever…

Sasuke: Hold on a minute there! I am going to be paired by him?

Vinscent: Okairi, Sa-chan. –covers her ears. -

Naruto: Huha! Now that would be great, ne Sasu-chan. Being paired with Haku isn't bad. Go try! Go try you'll enjoy it.

Sasuke: Fine, fine. I will agree on it…so Haku, you all right with that.

Haku: ZZZZZZzzzzzzz…

Zabuza & Ire: So that's why he was bored. –Sweatdropped-

Neji: Hey, will we have Naruto then?

Ire: I'll think about it, Neji-meow meow.

Neji: Meow meow?

Zabuza: Hey, Chicky! You've got reviews from the previous chapters!

Ire: Really! Oh that's great!

Zabuza & Ire: We would like to thank shinycry-sama and Ibozun-sama for reviewing the story. Thank you very much!

Naruto: Hey, Vin-chan and Zabuza are getting close aren't they Sasu-chan?

Sasuke: Yup. I think she has a thing for him, though.

Haku: NOBODY I SAY NOBODY can get that close to Zabuza-san.

Ire: Hey!You're awake!Why would I have a thing for that Ursula! Þ

Zabuza: Yuck! Like I want the Wicked Witch of the South East! Þ

Naruto: So anyways! I really think she's getting that butterfly over her with Zabu…Yuck! She has a weird taste. But forget that! Thank you again for reading this chapter or if you are reading this. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Naruto & Sasuke: Please make a review!

Sasuke: Or if you want a flamie, please do so; she won't take it seriously though.

Naruto: No, she will mind. She's kind off sensitive.

Ire: Hey! I am not sensitive! I am a god damn rock! So please Review, and if you want to comment or if you are disappointed with me because this chapter incredibly SUCKS! Please do so and tell it! I won't mind it though. Peace out PEOPLE!

Haku, Naruto and Sasuke: She changed very much…

Zabuza: Now that's an attitude! Wahehehehe, kinda….


	4. The Half Day Schedules!

_**Chapter 4: The Half Day Schedules!**_

"Alright listen up, class!" Kakashi announced. Eyes locked each other and he let out a sigh of defeat. Leaning his chair and raising his feet on the teacher's table he flipped open his closed Icha, Icha, Paradise. "I think there is no need to announce in class that this day will be half day." He thought to himself. He looked over from his book and saw that his class chattering all through the classroom. "They're all planning what will they do this afternoon." He looked again at his book. He blushed and laughed with a drool on his mouth while reading his book.

"Ne, Haku! Do you think that Sasuke-kun will join us?" Sakura asked her seatmate as she looked at Sasuke who looked bored to hell.

Haku glanced at his seatmate through the book he was reading and he shrugged. "Don't ask me, Sakura. I am not his keeper, go and ask him. I am sure that Kakashi-sensei wont mind." He looked straight ahead and saw the looks on Kakashi he shook his head and sighed on the sight.

Sakura nodded and stood from her chair. "Alright, I am going to ask him, now. Wish me luck, Haku-kun!" she said as she made her way.

Haku nodded still while reading his book and made a shoo gesture from his hand to Sakura. "I wish you luck, don't worry!"

Sakura gathered all her courage and strength as she walks closer to the Uchiha who is staring bored to death at Naruto who is looking outside the window. She cleared her throat but Sasuke nor Naruto looked at her. She cleared her throat again, and this time Sasuke and Naruto looked at her. "A-ano, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke stared blankly at her and Naruto returned to look outside. "D-do you h-have a-any p-plans this afternoon?"

Sasuke blinked for some times then looked stared back again at Naruto, who is watching the clouds outside his window.

"W-well Ino and I planned that we should all go to the mall and all, umm and she told me that we could invite anybody so…would you mind if you come with us?" she asked through shut eyes.

Sasuke looked at her again and asked. "Who are coming?"

Sakura broke open an eye and smiled happily. "C-coming? Oh it's Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Naruto and Haku." she said. Naruto moved out from his chair and sat beside his brother.

Sasuke's bored eyes turned curious at the blond and braided black haired. "May I ask you a question?" he asked the pink haired girl and she nodded. "May I know, if there is some relationship between those two?" he pointed out at Naruto and Haku who are now laughing and talking so loud.

Sakura looked at the two and a smile spread on her lips. "They're brothers." She said. "We know that they're not blood related, but they really are like brothers when you look at them."

"Oh, I see." Sasuke nodded and stared at the two for a while. "Okay, I'll come."

"Excuse me?" Sakura smiled while questioning.

"I said I'd come. You did invite me with the mall tour, right?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura's eyes brightened and nod, she hurriedly stood up of the chair that she occupied and went to Ino's side where she is talking to Shikamaru.

"Hey, guys, hey guys! Guess what!" Sakura jumped up and down.

"What is it? You know it's too troublesome to guess." Shikamaru looked at the bouncing Pink-haired.

She smiled into a grin and placed her hands behind her leaning on Shikamaru. "You, know what?" She said as she now backs off a little away from the Nara. "Sasuke-kun will be joining us to the mall!"

"What's so fun about that?" Ino crossed her arms against her chest. "Will be stuck with a jerk like him."

"Hey! He's not that bad! I mean he is kinda nice, for not declining the offer." Sakura twiddled her fingers.

Collective sighs were the only replies her friends could give her and she blushed a little. "Hey, what arethe sighs for?" she gave a small nervous laugh.

Haku on the other hand went to Sasuke's place accompanied by his cute little brother, Naruto. Haku cleared his throat and Sasuke snapped back from wherever his spacing out.

"Yes?" he asked as he faced the caller. A shade oh pink suddenly appeared when he saw the tall longhaired boy.

Haku raised an eyebrow as he noticed the slight pinkness of the new comer. "Well, Uchiha, Sasuke, right?" he said with his normal sweet voice. Sasuke nodded. Haku smiled at him. "Nice to meet, you, Uchiha-san. My name is Haku." he held out his hand on the Uchiha who reached for it. "And this is my brother, Uzumaki, Naruto." He looked over at Naruto.

Glaring at his seatmate and harrumphed he held out his hand and shook it with the Uchiha. "Uzumaki, Naruto. Yoroshiku!" he said while avoiding the stare of the Uchiha.

"Ummm, Uchiha-san…" Haku let go a wary smile. "You can let go of our hands now." He said as he pointed out his hand that Sasuke was still holding.

Startled for some unknown reasons, (Ire: Even I don't know why) he let go of Haku's and Naruto's hand muttering "Sorry, I didn't mean to hold them that long." Said the Uchiha while getting really red.

Haku noticed the color and he gave a smile. "Umm, I was just wondering," said he as he glanced at Sakura and Ino. "Did you really accept Haruno-san's offer?" Sasuke nodded at him with bowed head. "Uchiha-san you don't need to be embarrassed, so don't bow your head like that." He said gently at the Uchiha.

Sasuke lifted his head a little and saw the smile on Haku's face. 'Kawaii…' he thought.

"Since, you acted like a little spoiled back then." Haku cut in directly to the point. "I want to let you know that, I really don't like jerks so don't you dare start acting like a jerk when we all go to the mall this afternoon." He warned. And saw the little hurt look at Sasuke.

'I am really sorry about that, I am just because… I am still not used with co-ed schools. I am really sorry.' That was he thought but he couldn't say it. But instead he said. "Okay, I wont."

"Good!" Haku patted his head like a dog. "Now, why don't you join us over there? So we can talk?" he pointed out at where Ino and the others are.

Sasuke shook his head and declined the offer. "Uhh, thanks, Haku, but I don't think that they will welcome me there." He said as he looked outside the window.

Haku's eyebrow went sky high and he blinked a little. He shrugged and went his way to the others when he noticed that his brother's not following him. "Not coming, Naruto-kun?" he asked as he stop dead on his tracks for a while.

Naruto smiled at his brother and shook his head. Pointing at the Uchiha. Haku gave a confused look but smiled and turned his heel to his destination.

Naruto sat at his chair, which blocked Sasuke's view. "Umm, can you move? You're kind of blocking my view." He said as he saw the curious look at the blond.

"Hey," Naruto said as he stared at Sasuke's eyes. "What's with your eyes? They look like there were saying something like…" he leaned forward as Sasuke backed away. "They're really sad." Naruto then leaned on his chair crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Sasuke's mind swirled from what the blond boy said. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto shrugged. "I hated you, you know that?" he said as he looked outside through the window.

Sasuke tilted his head side wards. "I know that, but why use the word hated when you still hate me?" he asked through the confusion in his head.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Let's just say that I trust you. Because you're just like me, ne?" he said as he tapped the Uchiha's shoulder and run towards his friends. "See you later at dismissal!" He left the purely, genuinely confused Uchiha.

"What?" he said as he shrugged at and stared back at the scenery outside the window.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he saw the two boys talking a while ago. 'Something in that kid tells me that there would be something good that will happen in this year.' He though. 'And since that Naruto already trust that Uchiha-kid, I really think something good will happen, earing that Loudmouthed trust is really hard. If they only know.' He then continued to read his book.

The last bell rang and that bell said. "DISMISSAL'

All of the people in Kakashi and the other class already evaporated, leaving some pupils in Kakashi's class and Kakashi to be exact.

"Hey! Let's all go! I really want to go, NOW!" Kiba stomped his foot like a kid.

"Sheesh, Kiba!" Naruto planted his knuckles on Inuzuka's head. "Stop acting like a spoiled dog! And just wait will you!"

"Uzumaki's right, Inuzuka." Shino agreed. "Stop acting like a spoiled dog, if you don't want to be ignored."

Kiba puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. "Whom are we waiting for, anyways? Temari and the others are already waiting for us down at the cherry blossom tree."

All of the gang pointed at Haku who was being talked by Kakashi. "Oh, I see." And collective fists hit Kiba's head. "Hey! What was that for!"

"Oh, nothing, we just felt like hitting you on the head." Neji dug his hands inside his pockets.

Haku came back with Kakashi, all of the gang's mouth dropped open (except for Shino). "Well, guys looks like we'll be spending the whole day with your beloved homeroom teacher." Kakashi gave them a little salute. He then noticed someone missing. "Where's our little Sasuke?" he said as he noticed a black raven boy at the back of the classroom. He beckoned the kid to come close. But the boy shook his head.

"Hey, Sasuke! We wont eat you!" Naruto called out waving his hands. "Don't you want to come with us, anymore?"

"Come on now, Kiddo!" Kakashi called. A sigh in defeat, Sasuke joined the others. "Don't worry little Sasu-chan, they wont bite…except for Naruto and Kiba." Their homeroom teacher's eyes curved to a crescent moon shape indicating that he's smiling under his mask.

"What did you say?" Kiba and Naruto glared at their teacher.

Kakashi shook his head and raised his hands for defense. "Hey, I am just telling the truth! Since you did bite me when we went for the school camping last year!"

"Don't bring that topic up!" Kiba's eyes showed totally frightened. "I don't want to remember the taste of your skin that time!" Naruto nodded fiercly.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to bite me!" Kakashi said in his usual low voice. "Anyways, I'll be coming with you guys." He heard his students moan. "Hey! I also want to do something this afternoon, for your information!"

"Then why don't you read that book of yours?" Neji pointed at the book at his teacher's hands.

Kakashi looked at the book and scratched his head. "Well, I've already finished it."

"Then go pester Kurenai-sensei or Iruka-sensei!" Sakura and Ino chorused.

"They have plans for this afternoon." He replied. "Kurenai with Anko, they will be heading to the hair salon to get their freakishly hair waxed or something then Iruka and Asuma went somewhere, they told me that they'll be watching the baseball game or something close to that." He smiled under his mask. "So, yup, I can't pester them up, so you kids will just do."

Shino shook his head. "So, we're your past time?"

Kakashi scratched his head. "Yeah, something close to that. And hey, I want to buy a new volume of this book!" he raised his book at his students.

Haku smiled a nervous one and as the others just stared blankly at their teacher. "Anyways, let's get going. Temari-san and the others are all ready down stairs waiting for us." He pushed all of his companions outside the classroom and closed the door.

Outside the school campus. –

Temari impatiently taps her foot looking at her wristwatch and the front door of the school. "Where are those guys!"

Gaara glared at the guy who is next to his sister, which happens to be Kabuto. "Patience, Temari, they will be here, don't worry."

"HEEEEEEEEY!" entered the voice that made all the people outside whip their heads towards the door. "Sorry we made you all waiting." Naruto hit his breaks in front of the inpatient Temari. He noticed the glare Gaara is showering the guy next to Temari. He then tapped his friend's shoulder and whispered. "Is that the guy they call Kabuwhatchamacallhim?" he said. Gaara slowly nodded. Naruto gave an amuse face and tapped Kiba when they reached Naruto.

"What is Naruto?" Kiba looked at Naruto's amused face.

Naruto gestured Kiba to come closer. And he whispered. "That's the guy called Kabuwhatchamacallhim." He pointed at the guy near Temari. Kiba followed the finger and saw Kabuto. The two of them held their laughter, as Temari glared at them.

"What is Kakashi-sensei, doing here?" Lee asked.

"Funny you should ask." Neji rolled his eyes. And noticed another guy in green suit. "And what is Gai-sensei doing here with you?" he asked while smirking at Lee.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Gai greeted with his posing. "So glad we see each other again."

Kakashi gave a confused look and pointed to himself. "Oh, so you were talking to me, Gai-sensei, I thought that I was just hearing voices."

"You never listen to me!" he said in clench teeth.

"I never notice you." was all Kakashi's reply.

Tenten noticed the 'shy' black clad. "Hey, guys," Neji and the other's attention went to Tenten. "Who's the new guy?" she looked at Sasuke.

"Oh, right." Kakashi walked over at Sasuke. "This is Uchiha, Sasuke." Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "He's our new comer."

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Gai gave his posing.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." Lee grinned.

Gaara turned his head to see the Uchiha and he smirked. Kankuro and Temari greeted him. Temari suddenly brightened. She clasped her hands. "Oh, yup! Guys, meet Kabuto," she pointed at the glass-eyed guy who waved a hand. "This is Tayuya." She placed a hand on the girl at her side. The girl gave a what-are-you-looking-at look andsome gave a bored look and some others shrunk under the look. "That is Zaku!" pointing at the guy under the cherry blossom. "And that guy near Kankuro is…what's he's name again?"

"Kimimaro." He replied shortly and he glared at the others.

"Okay, that's Temari's and Kankuro's new classmate." Lee announced. "Meet ours!" he pulled Ukon and Sakkon. "People, I want you to meet our new classmates! Ukon and Sakkon!" the two only nodded.

"Right, right. Enough with the meeting let's go to the mall!" Kakashi's turn to push all of the kids including one Gai outside the school grounds and into the streets!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ire: Yay! Another crappy chapter! –Sigh- I burned all my week in thinking for this chapter. And still! It ended as crappy as this!

Zabuza: Hey, it's not your fault. You're just sleepy!

Haku: Yup, I agree with that. It's already 3:10 am and still you're typing. You should get some shuteyes now, Ire-san.

Ire: You think so?

Zabuza & Haku: -Nods-

Ire: anyways, what am I writing this anyway? Nobody's reading this? They can't even see this story anywhere… even I do! I can't see this story anywhere!

Naruto: Huh? Then how come you have 2 reviewers?

Sasuke: Yup! You always look at the negative side! Why don't you look at the positive side for once?

Ire: I don't know, maybe because…I am a negative thinker?

Sasuke and Zabuza: Then you don't belong in this world. Just give it up!

Ire: -world crumbling down on her- NOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO!

Naruto and Haku: Hey, no need to be cruel and rude towards her.

Ire: That's it! That's the last straw! Zabuza, Sasuke! I'll have your heads in a silver platter!

Neji: Hey, hey! I want to help you with the silver platter and Sasuke's head on it!

Gaara: Me too! Let me help!

Ire: I don't care! I'll get you heads in a silver platter! UCHIHA! MOMOCHI!

Haku: She really is mad, she called those two on their surnames…mental note…never break Ire-san's heart whenever she's half awake and half asleep.

Naruto: I can't argue more. I will never do that to her! That'll be the biggest mistake I will ever do.

Haku & Naruto: Anyways, thank you for reading this story…if you are reading it. Anyways THANK YOU! –Bows-

Ire: COME BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, SCUM, LAME, INSULTING BASTARDS! –Swinging Kisame's big sword. -

Neji & Gaara: Yeah! Go get Sasuke, Ire-sama!

Ire: You DARE to command ME? HYUUGA? SUBAKU?

Neji and Gaara: RUN FOR OUR LIVES!

Ire: COME BACK HERE YOU SPOILED BASTARDS!

Naruto: Ahhh, Ire-san… you really need to get some shuteyes.

Haku: uhh.. Yeah, he's right, Ire-san. That's just from the stress and fatigue.

Naruto and Haku: -hears crashes and crumbles of the walls- we better calm her rage down. So we'll be heading our ways now! Take care!

Ire: NOW WHERE ARE THOSE SPOILED, DAMN, GOOD FOR NOTHING, SCUM, LAME EXCUSES FOR BASTARDS?


	5. The Mall!

**_Disclaimers: _I don't own any Naruto characters! That's all I want to say, thank you!**

_**Chapter 5: The Mall!**_

"Now," Haku gathered his companions, "since we are quite a number here, I suggest we spilt into our own group and meet here back before 6." Haku said calmly.

"I am going to the arcade! Who's coming with me?" Naruto raised his hand, full height.

"I DO!" Kiba also raised his hand, full height, and flailed it in the air.

"Me, too!" Gaara called out.

"Okay, we're three!" Naruto counted his fingers. "Who else? No more? Okay then! We'll just be at the arcade!" the three of them made were on their way at the 3rd floor, where the arcades are located.

"Ummm, can I come?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto and Kiba blinked for a while and looked at each other, "Sure! You could come!" both of them grinned at Sasuke and dragged him towards the escalator, "See you later at 6 then people!" they waved good bye at the others.

"I'll be shopping!" Sakura already made her way. "Ino, coming?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" she followed Sakura. "Anyone else?"

"If you don't mind, can I come with you, ladies?" Lee stepped out. "I mean, I can carry your shopping bags and all…"

Sakura and Ino tapped their chin… "Well that's alright, sure you can come with us, Lee-kun." Sakura smiled. "Be sure you'll carry our bags." She gave her bag to Lee.

"Thanks, Lee!" Ino thrust her bag at Lee.

Haku smiled at the girls and the ever poor Lee, "Well, where would you be, Temari-san?" he asked the blond girl with 4 ponytails.

"Me? Well, Kidoumaru, Tayuya, Jiroubu, Kabuto and me will only be at the sports wear and music stands, like Odyssey and Record Bars or something like those." She smiled at the black haired, girly like boy. Dragging Kabuto and Kankuro, "Let's go then people!" she said.

"I can walk, Temari!" Kankuro protested, "Let me go!"

"So, who wants to come with me at the bookstores?" Haku asked the remaining group.

Neji and Shino raised their right hand, "I will." Said Neji,

"I want to buy some latest book to read." Said Shino.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and patted both Shino's and Neji's heads. "Well then, I'll be accompanying you three to the bookstore, after I find Icha Icha Tactics that is." He waved his favorite novel book. "I'll be joining Naru-chan and the others after that.

Haku smiled at his teacher, "Okay then, how about you, Gai-sensei?" he tilted his head at his P.E. teacher.

Gai strike his favorite pose, "Sure thing! I'll be joining you youngsters in the bookstores!" He said and smiled his teeth sparkled. Haku and the others sweat dropped. "So, come on!" he pushed the four at the nearest bookstore.

-;-;-;-;Arcade Center: Quantum-;-;-;-;-

"Hey, New Kid, why aren't you playing?" Kiba asked while playing Guilty Gear XX with Naruto. "Don't tell me you joined us just to watch us play." He said while punching the hard slash button, "Damn it! Got me again under!" Kiba cursed as his character was beaten up by Naruto's character.

"You know, Kiba," Naruto said while doing the aerial combo at Kiba's character, "your new kid has a name and that is, Uchiha, Sasuke. Keep that in mind, Mutt-face."

"Mutt-face? How many times do I need to tell you to not call me that, Dobe!" Kiba growled under the noise of the arcade place and punched the slash button. "And since when did you turn up against me? You're taking his," he pointed at Sasuke, "side than my side?"

Naruto punched the last button to his combo and let Kiba's Sol Badguy be knocked out by his Ky Kiske. "No, I don't take his side, you just happened to be using wrong names again." He grinned at Kiba then looked at Sasuke, "Hey, don't you really want to play?"

Sasuke's daze was snapped, "Huh, oh, no, I don't see my favorite game here." He excused.

"What is your favorite game anyways?" Asked an emotionless cold tone.

Sasuke jumped out of his skin and turned around to see the redhead kid, Gaara, "Umm…Vampire Nights…" he answered at him.

Gaara stared at him and blinked, he thrust his thumb behind, Sasuke looked over Gaara's shoulder and saw a mob of people on the shooting game he just said, "There's your favorite game." He said with a deep tone.

"Don't tell me you finished it all again, Browless?" Kiba sighed, "Man, you're just wasting token there, how many times did you already finish that game, huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

Gaara shrugged, "Every time we are here?" he said.

"And that every time is?" Naruto crossed his arms and looked at Gaara.

"Almost everyday…" he replied, "Okay, so I really am wasting token to it, so what? You two are also wasting yours." He protested, but sounded a matter-of-fact tone.

Kiba balled his fist, "No way I am wasting my token! I use my tokens to defeat Naruto!" he said and stood from the stall he was sitting at a while ago.

Naruto smirked at Kiba, "Hehuh? Really now, maybe Gaara's right, I am wasting my tokens on you." he said and stretched.

A vein popped at Kiba's head, "WHAT? You mean I am just a piece of something that is easy to defeat?" he growled and grabbed Naruto's shirt, "Just because you always win against me in Guilty Gear…" Naruto tsked and waved his finger at Kiba, "Okay, maybe all most of we play, you win against me, but that doesn't mean that I can't beat you!" he swayed Naruto by the collar, "Argh! Let's play Soul Calibur 2 then!" Kiba smirked at Naruto.

Naruto's face turned serious. "No way, dude, I won't play that game with you!" he said in a bored tone.

Kiba's lips curved into a sly smile and Naruto saw it, "Just because I refused that doesn't mean you can defeat me on that game!" he said before Kiba could say anything more.

"Then why are you refusing my offer?" Kiba narrowed his eyes on Naruto, "Scared are you?" he said mockingly.

Naruto gave an uncomfortable smile, "No I am not scared!" he said, but it turned into a squeak.

Kiba caught the tone of Naruto's voice, "Then why are you squeaking, Dobe?" he's smiled turned creepy.

"Don't call me dobe, Mutt-face!" Naruto punched Kiba's nose, and it bled.

Dropping Naruto and grabbed his injured nose, "Awww! Why punch my nose?" he said and sat down at the ground while nursing the injured face part.

Naruto panicked, "Oh I am so sorry Kiba, I didn't mean to hit you hard." Naruto pulled out his handkerchief and wiped Kiba's blood. "What can I do to repay that?" he asked hesitantly.

Kiba gave a sly grin. "Play Soul Calibur with me, tomorrow, at my house." He said, and Naruto pouted. "What? You said 'What can I do to repay that' didn't you?"

Naruto sighed deep. "Fine! Argh! You do know how to get what you want!" he joined Kiba at the ground and crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes on his best friend.

Kiba laughed at Naruto's face and Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kiba but joined the laughing session with Kiba, and soon the both of them are friends again.

Sasuke looked at the two with a question look. "Are the both of them always like that?" he asked the stoic red head. And he was answered by a silent shrug. "Okay, point taken." He said and continued to stare at the two laughing teens, while Gaara stared at the Uchiha with calculating looks.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-Bookstore: Hallmark-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Have you found any good book to read, yet?" Neji asked Shino. Shino shook his head and returned the book that he was looking at for a while. "So none yet? Argh! Why is it that this store is filled with romantic novels?" he scratched his head, irritated. "I wonder if Haku found a book." He looked at the other section of shelves to look for the long black haired boy.

"Go ask him, don't talk to yourself, Hyuuga." Shino stated softly while looking over the other shelf and picked a book; he read the summary at the back and shook his head. "No good, maybe at the other bookstores."

Neji pouted at Shino. "I thought I was talking to you a while ago, figures, you're not listening." He shrugged and walked towards at Haku.

Haku sighed and placed the book he was browsing back at the shelf. "No good, it's full of romance, and I don't find romance good." He said to his self while picking another book.

"Hey, any book that caught your fancy?" he heard the question and Haku turned to look at the person. "Yo!"

"Hyuuga-kun." Haku blinked and looked at the book, he sighed at it and returned it to the shelf. "No, nothing yet, I guess it's at the other store." He walked over at the other shelf. "How 'bout you?" he asked the brunette. "Any book that you like?"

Neji shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "None still, I don't like love stories much." he said and saw Kakashi at the counter, paying. "I think Sensei already has a book."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Haku looked at Neji.

"Yup! He's at the counter now." He pointed at his silver haired teacher. "Do you think that book is really educational?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so." Said a voice at his side.

"Abumare!" Neji jumped out of his skin. "Don't do that!"

Shino turned at Neji and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know that you're jumpy, Hyuuga." He stated and looked at the approaching teacher. "Homeroom teacher at twelve o'clock." He said in a toneless voice.

"Yo!" Kakashi raised a hand to greet his students. "Since I bought what I want, I'll be joining Naru-chan and the others at the arcades then?" he said.

"Sure sensei, take care." Haku waved a hand at him. "And don't call my brother Naru-chan!" he said with venom on the tone but kept his smile.

Kakashi looked over at his shoulder and turned his heels to look at Haku, there he bowed politely, "As you wished, Haku-sama." He then stood straight and walked out.

"We should really go to the other book stores." Haku bowed down hiding his eyes and his tone was very dangerous. "Love stories makes my hair stand!" he walked away.

"How about Gai-sensei?" Neji asked pointing at the happy teacher who was browsing shelf to shelf.

"He's already old, he knows what to do when he gets lost." Haku walked faster than normal.

Neji and Shino shrugged, and then both of them followed Haku at the other bookstore.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Record Bar-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Temari, can I go out for awhile?" Kankurou asked his sister desperately.

Temari looked at him. "Why? Don't you like the place Kankurou?"

Kankurou stared at her. "No I don't like the place, especially the sound of this place!" he pointed at the speaker nearest to him that happens to be playing Play It High, Guilty Gear Sound track. "This place is too loud!"

"You mean that this is louder than arcades?" Tayuya glared at him.

Kankurou shivered at the glare that Tayuya gave. "Maybe." He loosen his collar.

Tayuya made cracking sound out of her hands and she cursed fast under her breath. Kankurou's eyes bulged out.

"Okay, Tayuya, don't do that in public." Kidoumaru pulled Tayuya.

"-Censored- let go off of me you –censored- -censored- -censored- guy!" Tayuya struggled at Kidoumaru's grip.

"She really is violent." Kankurou whispered at Temari with a feared tone. Temari nodded in response.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-Back to the Arcades-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Sasuke fidgeted. Debating whether he would ask Naruto or not. _Should I ask him about Haku, since they're brothers, maybe he'll tell something about Haku, but I couldn't just say that, "Hey Naruto I like your brother, Haku, can you help me hitch with him?" _Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his own thought. _Oh, man! How can I say it in a way that he wouldn't suspect?_

"Sasuke," Naruto looked at Sasuke and waved a hand on his face. But nothing happened, he was too absorbed at what he was thinking, but we all know Naruto, he wouldn't notice that, so he continued to call on Sasuke. "Oi, Sasuke! Uchiha, Sasuke!" he hit Sasuke's head.

"Aw! Hey what was that for?" Sasuke snapped at Naruto evenly.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked suspicious at Sasuke. "What was that for you ask?" he said and Sasuke's brows furrowed at the blond. "Well if you haven't noticed it Sasuke," eyes narrowed further that made them all closed, "you were looking like an idiot a while ago!"

Sasuke was taken aback, he couldn't accept that, and Uchiha like him looking weird? That was ridiculous for him. "What do you mean look like an idiot?" he demanded.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Do you think anybody who shakes his own head and scratches his head out of nothing wont look like an idiot in public? I mean, you eeped without reason and you shook your head like disapproving on something." Kiba explained at Sasuke, joining Naruto on crossing arms and narrowing eyes at Sasuke.

"That's it! Umm Naruto, can I talk to you? Alone?" Sasuke asked permission, he saw Gaara and Kba glare at him. "Don't worry this wont take long." He excused.

"If you're going to talk to Naruto, you have to say it also to me!" Kiba came between Sasuke and Naruto's range.

Naruto sighed and pushed Kiba aside. "Sorry Kiba, but don't worry, if he said it wont take long, then I believe in him." He smiled at Kiba, to whom he offered a hand, since he pushed him too hard that made him fell face first at the ground. "It's okay, Gaara." He gave Gaara a reassuring smile.

Gaara and Kiba looked at Naruto, then to Sasuke, then back to the blond, than back to the black haired Uchiha. "Fine, you can go." They sighed in defeat and slumped their shoulders. "But just 10 minutes okay?" Kiba showed his wristwatch and tapped it.

Naruto pouted. "Fine, 10 minutes itisthen!" he said and pulled Sasuke out of the arcade. "I am like their baby brother or something! Always timing me! They treat me like I am going on a date with someone they distrust!"

"Really? Then they really care for you that much?" Sasuke asked as Naruto was pulling him outside of the arcade.

"Yeah they do care for me so much that I feel I am being choked!" he said. "Anyways, what was that you wanted to talk about?" he tapped his foot.

Sasuke's eyes grew big then came back to normal. "Oh, it's about your brother…" he said and twiddled his fingers.

Naruto tilted his head and his cheeks were puffed out. "What about him?" he asked.

"Ummm… I know this is weird but…"

"You have a crush on my brother, right?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a sly smile. Sasuke blushed more and ducked his head like Hinata always do. "I didn't know you're this shy! Just like Hinata-chan!" he laughed and patted Sasuke's back. "So tell me, do you want to know something about my brother?"

Sasuke nodded, "I just want to know his hobbies." He said.

Naruto laughed. "Wow, you got attracted to my bro that fast, didn't know that he's that gorgeous." Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "So hobbies, hmmm, oh, he really loves to read and write poems then he loves doing math equations."

"All you said, it's all I always do!" Sasuke said in surprise.

"Really? Then maybe you two could get along!" he smiled at Sasuke. "But always be careful, I think Neji likes him." He whispered. "And I don't like him very much!"

"That Hyuuga, Neji?" Sasuke blinked for a while in disbelief, "I thought he liked you, cause when I was seated next to you he glared at me like I am stealing something from him."

Naruto made a face, "Yech! I can understand if Kiba's the one being jealous, cause he always acts like a big sore loser brother to me, but Neji? Yech! I am straight, man!" he proclaimed and raised a thumb. "So, you are going to ask me to help you with my bro or not?"

Sasuke snapped and nodded at Naruto, "Oh, please would you help me?" he asked.

Naruto smiled at him. When Kiba and Gaara made their selves present. "Hey, 6 is already near, we should get going now." Kiba ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto shoved Kiba's hand. "How many times do I need to tell you, don't mess my messy hair!"

Kiba laughed. "Until I beat you in Guilty Gear!" he winked at Naruto.

"Then you'll ruffle my hair forever?" Naruto slapped his forehead.

Kiba raised an irritated eyebrow and his knuckle shook. "So you're telling me that I can never beat you on that game?"

Naruto poked his tongue and pushed down the skin under his eye. "Bleh! You'll never beat me in that game!" and there he ran away, chased by Kiba towards the stairs going down.

Gaara sighed and looked at the Uchiha. "Leave them be, they're always like that." And there he walked his way, following Naruto and Kiba.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-So it's 6!-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Hey, we'll be going now!" Ino and Sakura waved at the others goodbye and their friends waved back to them.

"See you all tomorrow!" Lee said as he was carrying the bags of Sakura and Ino. "Goodnight to all of you!"

"Good night to you too, Lee!" Gai posed his good guy pose, with the teeth sparkling.

The company's hair stood up and shivered. "So much about that, I'll be seeing you again youngsters tomorrow at school!" Gai waved at them and looked at Kakashi. "My dear Rival, see you again tomorrow!" Kakashi just shrugged and continued to read his book. "Well then, I bid you all farewell!" he saluted and laughed walking away.

"Creepy teacher…" Sasuke muttered, and Haku heard.

Haku smiled at Sasuke. "Don't mind him, he really is just weird. Even I do get creep out by him sometimes." Sasuke ducked his head and blushed. Haku blinked but still smiled.

Naruto sensed. "Umm, Haku-nii, maybe we should also go." He pushed Haku. "Umm, Sasuke, where will be your route?" he asked the young Uchiha.

"Oh, over there." He pointed at the west gate.

Haku blinked at his brother and looked at the finger of the Uchiha, "Uchiha-kun, why don't you join us then? Since our route will be the same." He suggested. Naruto winked at Sasuke, who nodded in reply. "Oi, Hyuuga-kun," Haku called Neji, who snapped his head towards the caller and Hinata turned to Haku, "come on! Time to go!" he gestured the two to follow them.

Temari puffed her cheeks. "Well, we're going too, Kankurou, Gaara, come on." She said, she smiled at her new classmates and friends goodbye. "See you all tomorrow!" she bid farewell, Gaara and Kankurou nodded and waved goodbye.

"Well, students, run along then." Kakashi patted the remaining students and walked away. "See you tomorrow at school, kids!" he waved goodbye.

"So much for that…now come on! I am hungry!" Jiroubu said and lead their way back to their place.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"So you two are all by yourselves?" Haku nodded while walking together with his new friend and classmate and ever so loud brother. "Just like us. Ne, Naruto?" he smiled at his blond brother.

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Yup! And hey, I'll go along a head, I forgot to do something in my room, and I don't want Haku-nii to know what it is, so see you guys!" and there he rushed to their house, leaving Haku and Sasuke on the quiet streets. "BYE. SEE YOU LATER!" he looked back and waved at them while running.

Haku shook his head. "Hey, do you know how to return to your home?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed but Haku didn't notice it because it was dark and. "To tell you the truth, I don't know how to, all I know is that my brother drove me and I didn't manage to see where he was taking me."

Haku blinked and laughed. "Hoho, then, tell me your address and maybe I can bring you there. And remember," he raised a finger between him and Sasuke, "do remember where we're walking, okay?" he suggested and smiled. Sasuke nodded in reply and gave him his address in a small piece of paper. "Oh, this street? It's just close to ours!" Haku handed him back the paper.

"Really?" said Sasuke, and Haku nodded. "Then, that'll be easier, It wont take too much trouble to you." he said. Haku grinned at him.

"Yup! Now come on! Your brother might be worried about you." he pulled Sasuke by the hand and ran.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Itachi looked at their wall clock and he looked at his wristwatch, then looked at his ring watch, then looked at the alarm clock, grandfather's clock, radio time and TV clock.

"Oh, where could that Ice Cube be?" he said while tapping his foot at the floor. "I hope nothing bad happened to him." He looked again at the clock. "Argh! if something happened to him I will never forgive myself!" he pulled his hair. "Aaaaaa, Watashino Daisetsuna Otouto, where are you?" he started to get paranoid, when he heard voices out from his house.

"See you tomorrow, Uchiha-kun!" said a girl and waved at his brother.

"See you too, tomorrow, Haku!" Sasuke waved back at the girl, and there he closed the gates and walked towards the door, but before Sasuke could ring the doorbell the door slammed open.

"Otouto!" Itachi hugged his brother in a very tight welcome-back-I-was-so-worried-about-you hug. "Where were you?" he demanded, while hugging his brother.

Sasuke, tried to speak but his windpipes were being closed because of the hug of his brother. "Aniki, y—you're killing me!" he said while being crushed by his brother.

"And who was that girl with you a while ago?" questioned Itachi with a sly grin when he loosed his hug at his brother. Sasuke blushed and Itachi grinned. "Ohhh, my baby brother surely is a Girl Magnet! He already has girlfriend! Oh my brother's growing up so fast!" he snuggled his brother.

"EWWW! DON'T DO THAT TO ME, SICKO!" Sasuke struggled away from the clutches of his disgusting brother. "And that she is a he! He's the brother of my new friend!" he explained while trying to peel his self away from his brother.

Itachi blinked and raised an eyebrow to his baby brother, "Huh? So that girl is a he! Kids these days! Cross dressing and all." He muttered while carrying his brother inside the house and kicked closed their front door.

"He was not cross dressing, Aniki! Didn't you notice the uniform? It was just like mine!" Sasuke exclaimed and pulled his uniform towards his brother. "He's wearing the boy's uniform!"

"Really I thought he was wearing a long skirt." Itachi looked at the ceiling. "Ohh, man…I forgot to cook dinner because I was so worried about you!" he dropped his brother without any grace. "This is all your fault!" he accused while running towards the kitchen.

"Right go and blame it all to your Daisetsuna Otouto!" Said Sasuke while making his way to the stairs towards his room. "Just call me when food's already ready!" he called at his brother who shouted 'Okay' in the kitchen. "'See you tomorrow Uchiha-kun', he said to me!" Sasuke ran a hand on his hair and smiled. "Cant wait." He flopped on his bed and looked towards the window.

Sasuke was dozing off when suddenly a knock echoed in his room and Itachi poked his head inside of Sasuke's room. "Sasuke, phone call." Said his brother.

"Huh? Who's the caller?"

"Dunno, go answer it, I am still cooking!"

Sasuke shrugged and raised his phone in his room and signaled Itachi to place the other receiver at it's hook. "Hello?"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Ire: Hahahaha! So sorry that I didn't update for such a long tiiiiiiiiiiime!

Zabuza: Yup! I hate to admit it, but we missed you!

Ire: Oh, Zabby-chan, missed me! How touching!

Zabuza: Zabby-CHAN? Why you….

Haku: Now, now, no bickering, and so glad you updated, Ire-sama… -smiles-

Ire: Haku-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I missed you so much! Don't worry Zabby-chan I missed you too.

Zabuza: Don't call me Zabby-chan! And oh right…

Haku: Thanks for reading the last chapters and this chapter, well if you're reading this one, I am really grateful, and let me thank, eeza-sama, jo-sama, anna-sama and MAD-ED-sama for reviewing the last chapters! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! –bows-

Ire: Yup, thank you very much! You motivated me! I love you all! THANK YOU FOR MOTIVATING ME! –bows-

Ire and Haku: Anyways, Please read and review if you have the time! Thank you very much! –Bows-

Ire: Zabby-chan! Go say thanks to everybody who read this story!

Zabuza: Why would I? I am not even included in the story, and don't call me Zabby-chan!

Ire: Oh, my wittle Zabby-chan ish mad. Don't chu worry witlle Zhabby, -pinches Zabuza's cheek- at weasht you're here in the ending credits. –smiles-

Zabuza: AAAAAAAAR don't baby talk me! And remember this, your story is really jumbled and too hard to understand!

Ire: WAAAAAA you meanie! I hate you! Take this! '_Thundaga'!_ –Lightning strikes at Zabuza- Bleeeh! That's what you get when you argue with me! MWAHAHAHAHAA!

Haku: Weee, let the two of them be…anyways, I, again thank you all for reading and reviewing this story and chapter! –Bows- See you at the Next Chapter.


	6. The Caller and the Visitors!

**Disclaimers: I don't own any Naruto characters here...I only wish I do...**

_**Chapter 6: The Caller and the Visitors.**_

"Hello?" Sasuke answered the phone.

"Sasuke!" answered at the other line and made him wince in pain. "Sasuke, it's me, Naruto!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How did you get my number?" he asked.

"Brother gave it to me, he saw your number at the paper where your address was and memorized it." He said in one breath. "Sooo…how did it go?" he said slyly.

"How did it go what?" answered the younger Uchiha.

"Oh, you know, the walk you had with my brother." Naruto whispered. "How did it go? What did you and he do?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke blushed at the other line and twiddled the cord of the phone. "Well…the typical." He paused for a while. "He asked me questions and I asked him…you know, the basic get-to-know-each-other kind of conversation."

"That's a good sign." Naruto replied at the other line.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"Usually, my brother is really not your typical Gentleman." Explained Naruto. "He really is a big snob and all sarcastic at people he doesn't really like and trust." He paused. "It really takes time before Haku change minds."

Sasuke gave a proud smile at what Naruto said and nearly jumped for joy. "Do you think he really trust me?"

"Maybe, I don't know, why is the blue sky?" said Naruto.

"You mean, why the sky is blue." Stated Sasuke.

"No!" countered Naruto. "I like the way my sentence go! And I love asking why the blue sky!" Sasuke heard 'harrumph' at the other line. "So anyways, you sit with him tomorrow, so the both of you could get to know each other more." Explained Naruto.

"But, wouldn't that be kind of obvious?" panicked Sasuke.

"No, it wouldn't, my bro is also slightly dense! He wont notice it!" reassuringly said by Naruto. "So, you do what I say before I get tired of helping you!"

Sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll do what you say, Master." Replied the Uchiha.

"Okay, operation, 'Get to know' stage one starts tomorrow!" Naruto announced too loud.

"What did you say, Naruto-kun?" Sasuke heard at the other line. "What will start tomorrow?"

"Nothing, brother, don't worry it wont include you." Naruto panicked. "Phew, that was a close one."

"Yeah, you should try to minimize that voice of yours, Oblivious Blonde." the raven-haired boy said.

"Whatever, Lover-boy!" replied evenly at the other line. "Well, better be going now, Sasuke, dinner time."

"Sure." Said Sasuke. "Bye."

"Bye-bye!"

Click was heard and the receivers were back to their places.

"I wonder what's for dinner." Sasuke thought as he descends down from his room to the kitchen. "Yo, aniki, what's for dinner?" he pulled a chair and sat down.

Itachi looked at his brother with a bored look. "I don't know what to call it." He said flatly. "I mean, look at what happened! I followed the recipe book and the result was different!" he threw the cookbook. "Maybe we could call for some take outs." He tapped the spatula at his chin. "Better call KFC." He rushed to the phone.

"And I thought that you're good in cooking." Sasuke crossed his arms with a mocking look. "Why suddenly relay on take outs?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "None of your business." He answered evenly. "Why don't you try and recover whatever you can on that thing!" he pointed at the so-called food he prepared. "Anyways, what would you want?"

"Zinger Combo, go large." Stated Sasuke. "Be sure to change the coleslaw to mash potato."

"Yes, master, I won't forget that." Sarcastically said by Itachi. "Iced Tea or Pepsi?"

"Iced Tea."

"Okay." Itachi punched the numbers. "Hello? May I order 2 Zinger combos, go large Iced Teas, and change the coleslaws into mashed potatoes." He said calmly at the other line. "Okay, 23 minutes? Okay we can wait. At 16-Ave, Leaf Vill." And there he placed the receiver back to its place.

"23 minutes? I' am dieing out of hunger here!" Sasuke protested.

"Go drink water then. We can't change the time of the delivery!" Itachi countered. "Or if you want, you caneat that 'food' I cooked." He looked at it and nearly cried. "Waaaaaaa! The humiliation! Why did I follow a cookbook? Arg! I could have done it better without that good for nothing recipe book!" he scratched his head furiously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you ever follow it if you know that you can make better?" he crossed his arms, again.

Itachi twiddled his fingers and mumbled. "It's because I want to give you a special dinner because you managed to have new friends…actually your first ever friends."

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "Idiot."

Itachi smiled at his brother and his brother smiled back but Itachi's smile was turned to a sly smile, Sasuke didn't like it one bit. "So," Itachi came closer to his brother, who backed away, "who called you?"

"A friend, who else?" answered back the younger Uchiha. "Why did you ask?"

"Curious that's all." Itachi stood up to his full height and placed his hands on his hips. "Why don't you invite them for dinner tomorrow, so I could meet them?" he smiled sweetly at his brother.

But Sasuke heard the mischievousness at the tone. "A-aniki, they're all busy buddies, so I really can't invite them tomorrow, maybe next time or someday."

"Oh, don't tell me you already have projects, it's only the first week!" Itachi said, countered.

Panicked. "Umm…yeah, something like that."

"Oh, come on now, Sasuke, don't kid around."

"I am not kidding around! Maybe you're the one kidding around!" Sasuke stomped his foot and pointed a finger at his brother.

Itachi found that cute, though and hugged his baby brother again with a very tight you're-so-cute hug. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaai, watashi no daisetsuna otouto wa sugokuo KAWAII ja!" he snuggled his brother.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyuck! Aniki! Stop!" he tried to peel himself away from his brother. "BROTHER!"

"I love you, Daisetsuna Otouto!" Itachi snuggled Sasuke more.

"EEEEEEEEEW!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Naruto and Haku's House-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"So what did you talk about with Uchiha-kun?" Haku suddenly asked out of the blue.

Naruto whipped his head and blinked at Haku. "Huh? Oh nothing, why do you ask?" Naruto gave a sly look.

Haku avoided Naruto's look and answered. "Oh, nothing personal, I just want to know. Is it a crime to ask what my little brother talked about at the phone earlier?" he raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto smiled at him and winked. "Slightly, brother, slightly." he laughed.

Haku shook his head. "Man, you're so cute Naruto…real cute." He mumbled.

"You said something, bro?" Naruto cocked his head.

Haku was taken aback and blushed. "Uhh, I said that there's a newt, real newt!" he laughed nervously and pointed at the wall.

"A newt where?" Naruto whipped his head towards the wall where Haku's finger was pointing.

"Oh, dear me, it ran away." He added a sadden tone in his voice. "But, anyways let's continue eating."

"Yeah, let's eat and sleep, we still need to wake up early for tomorrow." Naruto cheered.

Haku smiled. _Man, what was I saying? My little Naruto's getting cuter every time I look at him, do I have psychological defection? _Haku thought while finishing his food. He sneakily looked at his brother, but unfortunately Naruto saw it and smiled at him. Haku ducked and continued eating. _I do HAVE psychological problems…must talk to Mr. Homeroom/English/Tardy Teacher._ He thought again.

Naruto blinked perplexed. "Bro, is there something bothering you?" he asked innocently.

_Yes, and it is YOU! You're so cute! Arrrrgh, psychological disorder, set forth! _"None, of course none, don't worry." He gave him an assuring smile. "Well, I am done with dinner, I am really sorry, Naruto-kun, but can you do the dishes tonight? My head really hurts and I think I am going to be sick, so could you?"

Naruto smiled sweetly at his brother. "Sure, I could! Just take your rest, and if I hear any sound in your room, I' am going to make you rest myself!" he demanded and smiled after, leaving his brother with a slight smile.

_Maaaaaaan, I need a psychiatrist! _"Sure, sure, trust me, I'll be sleeping." He said and headed to his room.

"Wonder what's wrong with him." Naruto wondered as he clean the dining table. "Hmmm, maybe…" he trailed off his thoughts while washing the plates. "Nah, it's just a wild guess, so it's not considered." He smiled and wiped his hands dry. "Well, tomorrow will be a long day, so I should have my long sleep." The blond boy changed to his P.J's and lay on his bed. "Good night, Naruto." He whispered to himself and embraced the darkness.

"Man, having a psychological problem really sucks…" Haku sighed and pulled all his covers to cover himself. "Argh! I can't breath! Blasted!" he peeled his covers and inhaled air. "Gack! Got to sleep, still early for tomorrow!" he raked his hair and slumped down on his bed.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Good morning, bro!" Greeted the jumpy blonde.

Haku woke from his daze and smiled sweetly at his brother. "Oh, morning, Naruto."

Naruto blinked for a while and let the picture sink in his mind. "Brother, did you sleep well?" he asked concerned.

Haku nodded and laughed at his brother. "Sure, I slept well last night." _Actually I just slept an hour ago then you woke me up!_

Naruto looked at Haku suspiciously. "Brother, you're not a good liar." He crossed his arms and stared.

Laughing nervously and sweat drops running at the back of his head. "Umm, well you see, there was this creepy noise that was echoing in my room and I got scared." He made that as a lame excuse.

Naruto still looked at him unconvinced but sighed. "Fine, fine, my big brother is afraid of creepy sounds." He smiled and laughed. "Man that was a good one!" Nartuto pulled his chair and sat down. "Now come on, we might be late."

Haku sighed in relief. "Sure, sure." He also pulled his chair and sat down.

They both eat in silence for some time.

"Umm, Naruto…" Haku broke the silence.

"Holy, mother of all materia!" Naruto replied surprised. "Oh, so sorry, I was thinking a while ago and got surprised." He smiled a cheesy smile and scratched his head. "Sorry, if I scared you."

Haku blinked for a while and laughed. "That's all right, Naruto." He waved and shook his head.

Naruto's smile grew. "So, what was that you want to say?" he brought back the topic.

"Hn? Oh, that was nothing." Haku waved it away. "That was nothing, forget it." He said and continued eating.

_Brother's kinda acting weird. _"Brother, are you sure that you're alright?"

The typical, Haku smiled at Naruto and waved the worry out. "Of course I am! Don't worry!" he said and smiled sweetly at his brother. "Do I look like someone who's sick or something to make you worry like that?" he jokingly said.

_Well, no, but you look very suspicious to me._ "No, you don't look like one." Naruto said while giving his older brother a smile. Naruto's attention was diverted by the wall clock. "My dog! We're gonna be late!" he stood up and ran towards his bag. "Bro, come on!"

Haku sighed and stood from his seat. "Alright, alright, I am coming!" he said and followed his brother in the living room.

"Well, move, move, move!" Naruto grabbed Haku's hand when he swung his bag on his shoulder. "Come on! Brother, you move to graceful and _SLOW_!" Naruto emphasized the slow and laughed.

Feeling insulted. "Hey! At least I am making sure that I do not move recklessly and carelessly!" he said to his brother and pouted. "You sure are mean, Naruto…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Aw, man, don't give me that puppy dog eyes!" Haku stared at him with all his cuteness. Naruto in return quivered a dangerous eyebrow. "Now, stop that!"

Haku laughed at the reaction his blond stepbrother gave. "I always get you with that!" he flashed a grin.

Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes, again. "Argh! You know, I am already dragging you!" Naruto halted and carried his older brother on his shoulder. "There, better. And you know bro?" Haku blushed when his brother carried him. "You better eat well, you weigh like a paper!"

Insulted, again. "Well, excuse me!" he harrumphed and Naruto laughed. "Hey, that was not even funny!"

"That's why I love you, brother!" Naruto laughed and rushed his way to their school.

_Oh, if only you know what you're doing to me, Naruto! Oh, if only you know! _

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Sasuke was happily sleeping, when suddenly the sound of a very loud alarm clock woke him.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty, now, up, up, up!" Itachi greeted his brother.

Sasuke groaned. "Leave me alone, Itachi!" he pulled his covers to his head and curled into a ball.

Itachi pouted. "Sasuke-chan…I would let you sleep all day for I know that their wont be any activities yet in school, but some certain people are downstairs and are waiting for you!" Itachi raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips. Seeing that there was no reaction. "Well, aren't you evengoing to greet them good morning or something?" he pulled his brother's covers.

Sasuke pulled his covers from his brother and slumped back to bed. "Who are they anyway?" he muffled.

Itachi sighed. "Hmm, I don't know, I didn't ask their names for I was too happy that some people are even bothering to pick you up here." Itachi scratched his head. "But it's only two people." He continued. "One blonde and one long black haired the blond is a cute looking boy, but the black haired one…I don't know if that's a girl wearing boy's uniform." He wondered. "Hey, I think it's the boy that I mistook as a girl last night." He said happily.Upon hearing it, Sasuke bolted and rushed downstairs. "Hey, at least gurgle first, or brush your teeth!" poked his head out of Sasuke's room and watched his brother rushes downstairs. Itachi shook his head. "Well, that put him out of bed." He smiled inside.

"Oh, here comes the V.I.P." Haku looked and smiled as Sasuke came to view.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled big. "'Morning, Sleepy head!" he greeted.

Unable to speak, Sasuke gave the two a wave and smiled.

Haku chuckled while Naruto laughed.

Sasuke was quite confused, when he recovered. "Ummm…may I ask, why are you here?" he asked and both stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. "Umm, well, I didn't mean that I don't like you here, but I was just curious." He said in one breath. "I mean, why did you even bother picking me up here?"

Haku and Naruto looked at Sasuke, then looked at each other again. "Well, Mr. Energetic was too enthusiastic here, that he wants to pick you up and the three of us go to school together." Haku smiled and thrust a thumb at Naruto.

"Hey! I didn't know that the wall clockis not working! And I forgot that I have a wrist watch that is working, so I thought that it was 8:05 already!" Naruto countered.

"Yeah right, that's your favorite excuse!" Haku gave a bored tone and covered his ears.

Sasuke forced a smile at the sight.

"Well, aren't both of you energetic?" Itachi came and ruffled his brother's hair and looked at Haku and Naruto. "Say, are the both of you free later, afternoon?" Itachi asked the brothers.

"I think so…I guess we are." Naruto looked at the ceilings. Curiosity. "Why did you asked, Sir…umm…" Naruto bit his lower lip and his brows furrowed.

Itachi laughed at Naruto's looks. "Itachi…just call me Itachi." He smiled at the blond boy.

"Ah, oky! Why did you ask, Itachi-aniki?" Naruto asked innocently.

Itachi's smile widened. "Well, I would want to invite all of Sasuke-chan's friends here later, all that are only free, that is." He's voice was full of amusement, and Sasuke didn't like it.

"Well, there too many of Sasuke's friends, because our," Naruto swung his arm to his brother, "friends are also Sasuke's friends, and Sasuke's friends are also our friends!" he said. "Are you sure you want us all here?" he finished question with a smile.

Itachi smiled. "Well, that's nice. So, do you agree?" he asked the blond and the black haired.

"Well, for me I agree! Since I do not have anything to do." Naruto agreed. "Sure, I'll be here and invite the others."

"Splendid." Itachi clasped his hands. "Well, how 'bout you?" he asked Haku with a smile.

"That would be nice." Haku bowed and accepted the offer.

"Well, that's settled. What would you like for snack later?" He asked both of the visitors.

"Anything!" Haku replied politely.

"I would like ramen!" Naruto replied.

Itachi looked at the defeated look on Sasuke's face and smiled triumphantly on it. "Well, Sasuke-chan, looks like there will be a party here, mind if I include my friends, for them to know the great improvement?" he asked with amusement as he saw the horror on his little brother's face. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." He grinned a toothy one. "Oh, right, Sasuke-chan, go and get ready for your school today, I'll entertain your friends while you get ready." He pushed his brother to the stairs and back to his room. "Now go, go, go!"

As Sasuke was out of sight. "Both of you sure get along." Haku complimented.

"Why thank you. I could say the same to you, two." He gave them both a warm smile, a smile that he could never give just to anybody. "This is so nice, thanks to both of you." He said.

Haku sensed something else in that smile that Itachi gave, a feeling that made him smile and felt very much thankful. "You're very much welcome, Sir. Uchiha." He bowed politely.

Itachi laughed at Haku's superb politeness. "Oh, just call me Itachi…umm…" he gave an uncertain smile at Haku.

"Oh, forgive our rudeness." Haku gave an apologetic face to Itachi. "I am Haku." He bowed again with a smile. "And this is my brother, Naruto." He looked at Naruto, who waved at Itachi.

Itachi stared at the two with calculating looks. "Forgive me on what will I say." He said and frowned. "You two really don't look like each other…umm, are you brothers in different parents?"

Naruto looked at Itachi, curiously at why Itachi was frowning. "Itachi-aniki, why are you frowning?" he asked innocently. "Well, to tell you the truth, we're really not brothers in blood, but we treat, act, care and love for each other like brothers." He gave Itachi a tooth full smile.

Naruto's sentence made a pang in Haku's heart. Upon hearing the words 'love each other like brothers' he gave a weak smile at Naruto and faced the window at his side and gazed outside. _He's right, we can never be anything more than brothers. Stupid! Psychological Defections!_

Itachi managed a smile, but was quickly replaced by a question when he sensed Haku's reactions. He looked at the longhaired boy then back to the blond boy. _Is it just me? Or I am sensing more than brother's love here?_ Itachi gave his own idea a shook and smiled at Naruto. "Well, Naruto, right?" the blond nodded. "take good care of your brother, okay?" he patted the boy's hair.

Confused on what Itachi was saying but he gave it a smile and agreed. "Of course, I will take good care of my brother!" he balled his fist and his eyes blazed. "Especially to that…" and then he whispered to Itachi "Hyuuga!"

"Hooo? So someone has a crush on your brother?" Itachi smiled in amusement.

"Yup, and it's both homogeneous and heterogeneous, too." Naruto crossed his arms and nodded.

Itachi chuckled. "Well, it looks like my brother's not the only one the girls are going to after." Then he looked at Haku and stared at the boy then he whispered to Naruto again, "Are you sure that the girls are also falling for him? I mean, he looks more girly than the other girls I have ever seen."

"Yup, they can still tell that my brother's a guy even afar." Naruto whispered back.

"How could they know?" Itachi asked.

"Well, he's using the boy's uniform." He answered.

Itachi gave a comical look and laughed. "That was too general." He said.

"You, both, get along very well." Came a voice and the three looked at the source. "Well? Are you two ready?"

"At last! Mr. V.I.P.'s done preparing!" Naruto smiled smugly at Sasuke who glared back. "Well, we'll be seeing you later, Itachi-aniki!" Naruto bowed and pulled Haku outside the door.

"See you later, Sir. Itachi!" Haku waved at Itachi while being pulled by his brother.

Itachi waved back and smiled. "I think you'll have a problem, Sasuke." He looked at his brother who raised an eyebrow. He smiled sweetly at his brother and pushed him gently. "Get going now. Don't make them wait longer."

Sasuke was taken aback on how he's brother was acting. "Well, I'll see you later, aniki." He waved and walked. But before he could step outside their house, he turned to his brother. "Aniki," he called and Itachi gave an innocent surprise face, "if you have problems, you know you can always talk to me." He said and gave his older brother a smile.

"Sure." Was all his brother's reply and smiled. "You better get going,"

Sasuke nodded and waved good-bye to his brother. "See you later!" and there he joined Naruto and Haku in the streets.

"Hope you have a good day in school, Watashino daisetsuna otouto!" Itachi waved at the three.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped at his brother in the street.

"Kiiii, daisetsuna otouto!" Naruto nudged Sasuke playfully.

"Oh give me a break!" Sasuke snapped, again. Naruto laughed and Haku smiled.

While on the gates of Sasuke's house, Itachi stared at the three with a warm look on his face. When suddenly, a super pale guy stood next to him together witha pale blue skinned guy.

"Who were those with your brother?" asked the super pale guy.

"He's newly found friends." Itachi replied.

"That's weird, your brother was never the socialite." Said the pale blue skinned guy.

"Well, a certain someone made him." He said with a slight smile and then looked at the new visitors. "Hey, gladly you two came voluntarily; I was just going to phone you, but since you're already here, gladly!" he turned chibi and both of his friends didn't like it. "Both of you," he pointed at them both, "are going to help me!" he finished.

"Help you with what?" the two asked.

"Help me prepare everything for this afternoon." He smiled proudly and snapped.

"What are yougoing to do anyways?" The blue paled skinned guy asked.

"A party for my daisetsuna otouto!" he said. "Now, come on, come on, let's prepare!"

The duo sighed and looked at each other. "I told you that coming to his place will only cause us something great…like our time!" the blue guy said in defeat.

"Well, at least we won't be bored to death at home." Said the superb pale guy.

"Kisame, Orochimaru, are you coming or not?" Itachi called inside the house.

"We're coming, we're coming." They looked at each other and sighed. "I hope this will blossom something good."

"Are you going to sigh all your hearts outside my house?" Itachi poked his head out.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Ire: Hey! At last I updated! AW, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! –Hugs Haku and Zabuza-

Haku: So happy to see you again, Ire-sama. –hugs back and pats her head-

Zabuza: Yeah, I've missed you, too, so much that the both of us are always wondering in the stars when will you update.

Ire: Oh, I am so Happy that my Zhabby-chan missed me! So as my Haku! Kueeeeeeeeee!

Zabuza: Hey, you cut your hair? Your hair looks like that Sasuke kid's, both of you look like chickens! Your hair is sticking up! –Rolls on the ground and laughs-

Ire: Hey, it's not my fault that it's sticking up! -looks at her hair- So what if it's sticking up!

Zabuza: Oh, nothing, nothing...mwahahaha!

Ire: Grrrrr...anyways, I have my reasons why I am late! here they are, will you welcome them?

-Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Yuffie, Cid, Barret, Vincent, Denzel, Marlene, Aeris, Zack, Reno, Rude, Rufus, Jenova's head, Bahamuth came in.-

Ire: There they are! And also, i want you all to meet the other reason i was late!

-Jack Russel, Ridley Silverlake, Ganz Rothchild, Lucian, Cross, General Dynas came in.-

Ire: There you go meet them all!

Haku: Pretty few. -Haku sweat dropped- anyways, we would like to thank, Mellondrama-sama and jo-sama for reading the last chapter! Hope that you would enjoy this chapter!

Ire: Yup! i surely hope you would enjoy it...And one more thing, i may be late in updating again...-Sweat drops-

Zabuza: And why?

Ire: Well, you see...-twiddle fingers- I am trying to finish Shadow Hearts: Covenant this month...i think it will make me late again in everything...hehe... ;;

Haku: Well, just be sure to update as soon as you can.

Ire: Thank you Haku, thank you, thank you, thank you!

Zabuza: Well, we'll be going now...I am beat!

Ire: Weeeeeeeeeeeee, since I am in a good mood, maybe I can treat you!

Haku and Zabuza: YAY!

Haku, Zabuza and Ire: Well, untill the next chapter!


	7. The Typical Traditional Ceremony!

_**What If**_

_**Chapter 7: The Typical Traditional Ceremony**_

"Naruto and Company has arrived!" Naruto slammed the door open.

"At last you…" Neji replied but was trailed off when he saw the Uchiha with Haku and Naruto, "came. Hey, good morning." He raised a hand smiled at them.

Haku looked at the Hyuuga and smiled. "Good morning, Hyuuga-kun!" he did his usual wave and morning smile at the Proud Hyuuga.

"Hi." Neji managed to say and smiled weakly. "Well, at least the three of you are not late. Hatake-sensei's still not in." he said and bowed. "Better be going to my seat then." He excused and walked towards his seat, beside Shino.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's wrong with White Eyes?" he asked his brother.

Haku shrugged. "Dunno, why don't you go ask him?" Haku suggested. "I mean, he might tell if it's you." He said.

Naruto looked at his brother with an eyebrow raised out of confusion. "Whadd'ya mean by 'If it is me'?" he placed his hands on his hips.

Haku looked at the ceiling innocently and twiddled his fingers. "Well, just go ask him, now go." He smiled at his brother and pushed him gently.

"You're really weird lately, Brother." Naruto side commented while being pushed. "Fine, I'll go ask White Eyes."

Haku nodded with a smile. _Well, it's better than to fall for your brother._

_He's not your real brother! You're just brothers by what Iruka said! _A voice said at the back of his head.

Haku's heart thumped. _You've got a point, but still._

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Neji?" concerned blue orbs blocked the Hyuuga's view from the blackboard.

"N-Naruto?" startled he backed away a little from his seat.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yup that's my name, but I was just wondering…" the blond blinked his eyes for a while. "Is something wrong?" he asked the Hyuuga Prodigy.

"Why do you ask?" Neji recovered and sat nicely at his seat. "Of course I am alright, nothing's wrong." He placed his arms on his table and ducked his head on them. "Excuse me for a while, but I will just take a nap."

Naruto looked confusedly at Shino. "What's gotten into him? Was he like that a while ago?" he asked the silent Abumare.

Shino shook his head slowly and shrugged. "He was bouncing like a little kid awhile ago…when the three of you weren't around." He said in his low voice. "I have never seen Neji like that before."

Naruto nodded. "Hmm, yup, pretty weird." He crossed his arms. "Man, why are all the geniuses acting so weird lately." He looked irate and pissed.

Shino looked at the blond through his shades. "What do you mean all the geniuses are acting weird?" he asked the blond flatly.

"Except for you, you're already weird." Naruto sighed. "Well, you see, Nii-san's also acting weird lately…I mean, it just happened last night while we were eating. He suddenly acted like ummm…like he was avoiding eye contact with me." He said sadly.

"Maybe he sensed that you're having sore eyes." Shino replied.

"Impossible? Do I have sore eyes! Nope, I don't have one! My eyes were not even itchy!" he grinned at Shino.

Shino sweat dropped and smirked a little. "Well, maybe he's not feeling very well." He reasoned out.

"Well, maybe you're right, you and Neji are the only ones who can read what's in my brother's mind." He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Anyways, see you, Bug-boy!" he waved and sat at Haku's previous seat.

"Naruto-kun…anno…" Haku gave Naruto a very unsure smile.

"You're sitting at my place at the back! I want to sit next to Sakura-chan!" he grinned at his brother. "Well, like what Sensei said, Sasuke's not a noisy one and it'll be good for you to know him better, nii-san!" Naruto gave his brother a thumb's up and a wink.

Haku sweat dropped and glanced at Naruto's place. He noticed Sasuke staring outside the window and was sighing then he looked again at his brother. "Uhh…Naruto-kun…you already know that I am near sighted, right?" he reminded Naruto who nodded enthusiastically, "well, being too far from the board and being near sighted, that would cause me too much trouble."

"That's why Iruka-sensei bought you that eye glasses, right!" The blond perked. "Now, quit explaining and just sit beside Sasuke!" he patted his brother.

Sighing in defeat Haku gave his brother a smile. "Very well, master, thee shall sit at thou previous seat." He gave a bow.

"Quit that! You're annoying me!" Naruto laughed.

"If I am annoying you, then why are you laughing?" the long haired boy gave a mocking smile. "Fine, fine, fine, I'll take my seat now." He walked towards the back and sat beside Sasuke. "So nice to be your seatmate for today, Uchiha-san." He gave a gentle smile on the blushing Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded shakily at Haku and replied. "S-So glad to be next to you, too, Class Representative." He ducked his head.

Haku stared at the Uchiha for a while and laughed gently. "Uchiha-san, you're kind of funny." He patted the Uchiha's head. "Wow, you're hair is so soft and silky! Kuchi, kuchi!" he took a lock of Sasuke's hair and twirled it.

"Aria, Uzumaki won't be sitting behind me?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at Haku.

"He said that he wanted to be with Haruno-san that's why he took my place." Haku let go of Sasuke's hair and shrugged at the Dog-lover. "Anyways, it's just for today, tomorrow, I'll be back in front, I know Naruto cant take being too close at the teacher's table." He glanced at his brother.

"Ohh, I see." Kiba placed his bag beside his table and sat down to his seat. "Well, that's just great, I can copy from you!" he said with an evil smirk.

The sliding door opened and revealed a jumpy pink haired girl. "Good morning, everybody!" she greeted with a salute. "Am' I late?" she asked

A notebook was gently whacked on her head and she looked above. "No, just in time." Said their teacher to her. "Okay, take your seat, Haruno." Kakashi gazed at his class and blinked for a while. "Is there something new in this class?" he asked suddenly out of the blue then he looked at Naruto. "Isn't your brother supposed to be in that seat, Naruto?"

"Yeah, why are you next to me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, nothing, I just want to be next to Sakura-chan!" he grinned at his teacher and friend.

"Maa, maa, just as long as that you're comfortable I won't decline you." Kakashi headed to his seat and opened his notebook. "Alright roll call! Abumare?"

So after an hour the bell has rung.

"That's where we will end today." Kakashi said with his lazy tone. "I'll see you later in homeroom, kids." He smiled and announced. "Recess." And there he went out.

Naruto stretched in his seat. "Aaaah, that's why I hate Kakashi-sensei's subject! It's so boring!" he declared and then looked at the back. He saw Sasuke and Haku chatting like they've known each other for a long time. While looking at the two, Naruto felt something inside of him, something very unfamiliar with him. _I wish that Sasuke would talk to me like that…_ and there he shook his head with shocking fear clearly on his face. _God, what's happening to me?_

"Oi, Naruto, are you alright?" a nudge at his shoulder pulled him back to reality. "You looked so scared yet surprised. Is something bothering you?"

"Gaara…uhh…no nothing's wrong, I am all a-o-k!" he gave a weird smile and a thumb's up.

"You don't look so good, Naruto, something bothering you?" Kiba suddenly slapped him at the back. "Yo, perk up, best friend!" he gave the blond a cheesy smile. "Are you going to eat or are you going to eat?"

"Kiba, you're giving me choices where I can not choose because it's the same!" Naruto hit the other boy's head. "Fine, I' am going to eat. Where's Hinata-chan and the others?" he asked.

"Already at the eating place, waiting for the rest of us." Kiba thrust a thumb down wards. "Now come on, we don't want the others waiting, ne?" he said. "Oi, Haku, Hyuuga! Come on!"

Neji picked himself up from his seat and dragged himself out the door.

"Huh, oh, we're coming." Haku replied back as Kiba nodded and dragged Naruto out together with Gaara. "Well, let's go, Uchiha-kun." He stood up from his seat. "We don't want the guys to be waiting, ne?"

"A-Are you sure that it's alright if I come with?" Sasuke asked the long raven haired boy who gave him an eyebrow raise. "I-I mean, are you sure that you want me to come?"

Haku gave a warm smile. "Of course I am sure, I won't be inviting you if I am not, ne?"

"Well, come on, come on! I know someone who will start complaining if we delay their recess." Haku pushed Sasuke outside the room.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Where in hell are Haku and Neji?" Temari was tapping her foot on the ground. "Argh, I promise if the both of them are not here in 5 minutes we're eating without them!" she declared and looked at the gang.

"Cant we just eat without them?" Kiba questioned. "It's not like they're going to get mad at us if we will eat without them." He continued and received a glare from the blond girl.

"No! We shall wait for them! It's our tradition to eat together!" she said. "Oh, here comes Neji!" she gave a wave.

"But yesterday, we start eating without Kankuro while you and Gaara were late, so how come we can not eat without Haku?" Kiba protested.

"Aaah, gomen, gomen we're late." Haku came in view rescuing Temari. "Oh, I brought Uchiha-kun with me." He said with a smile. "So that means…"

"The Traditional Ceremony!" the whole gang chorused.

"Oh, Kabuto is also here!" Temari hugged Kabuto's arm and Kabuto earned a glare from Gaara.

"Kimimaro, Jirobou, Kidoumaru, Sakon, Ukon and Tayuya are also here!" Lee pointed out.

"Wow, it's been a long time since we've done the ceremony." Sakura clapped her hands. "And it was Gaara, Temari and Kankuro who were the ones that time." She smiled. "Don't worry; the Traditional Ceremony is not that hard." She gave the new comers with a warm smile.

"Be sure about what you're saying, you stupid looking pink haired, forehead monster." Tayuya slid her stare from the cherry blossom tree to Sakura.

"What did you say?" Sakura balled her fist and was ready to strangle Tayuya to death but Ino and Hinata restrained her.

"Tayuya, is that how a normal girl talk?" A guy with two dots just above the eyebrows reminded her. "Do sound more like a normal girl will you?" he looked at Tayuya.

"Tche, I am not a normal girl, if you only know." She mumbled and looked away. "Will you just quit reminding me, Kimamro?" she glared suddenly at the guy.

"Quit that, Kimimaro, Tayuya." Kabuto gave a glare at the two. "Please?" and there he smiled.

Tayuya looked away and Kimimaro stared with a bored expression on Kabuto and hmphed.

Silence filled the gang for a short while, but Ino bravely spoke up. "A-Anyway, for the traditional ceremony." She said with a smile.

Suddenly the others were taken back to reality. "Oh, right the ceremony." Haku scratched his head. "Well, it's just easy actually." He repeated what Sakura ended then looked at Tayuya who was watching him. He gulped and gave a smile. "Anyways, you will just answer the questions we'll be asking."

"Eh? But last time you made us look for something!" Kakuro blurted.

"Hey, Naruto and Kiba were the ones who gave you those troublesome tests, if you remember." Shikamaru reminded him. "And it's also our tradition to take turns about giving tests in this Ceremonial Tradition."

"Traditional Ceremony, Shikamaru, Traditional Ceremony. The T first before the C." Chouji corrected his best friend.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever, it's just troublesome. They're both the same in meaning anyways."

Haku sighed and gave everybody a smile. "So, anyways, shall we do the ceremony while eating?" he suggested.

"Agreed!" Kiba and Naruto chorused and dug in their food. "So, Haku, you start!"

Haku looked at the eight new comers. "Well, since I am the first one, hmm…just answer this simple question truthfully." He smiled his usual smile. "If Myanmar, Vietnam and Laos are in the South Eastern part of Asia where is Japan located?"

The other gang gave Haku a very unbelievable look. "How could you give them a very easy question?" they chorused.

"Well, I told you that I am going to give them a simple question, right?" he looked at the gang with a mocking smile.

"Japan is located at the east of Asia." The eight chorused.

"Are you trying to mock us, Onna-man?" Tayuya glared at Haku who was not affected by the glare.

Haku shook his head and scratched the back of his head. "No I am not mocking you or belittling you, I just ran out of questions." He honestly answered. "Anyways, I hand the second question to Hyuuga-kun."

"Very well, let's continue." He said after swallowing his food. "Okay, whoever answer this question then…you have my respect." He said and received a weird look from the others. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked the group who shook their heads and shrugged. "Okay, here goes…Who's the author of the book "Inheritance" ?" he stared at the eight.

Sasuke, Kabuto, Tayuya and Kimimaro answered in chorused. "Christopher Paulini."

"Well, that proves that we will not be the only bookworms here." Neji looked at Shino and Haku. He looked back at the four, staring at them with a calculating look. His stare was locked on the young Uchiha then the stare was turned to a glare. _Che, why did I ever tell them that whoever answers my question rightly will have my respect?_ "Okay, I hand the third question to Naruto." He said and ate his recess.

Naruto swallowed his food then stared happily at the eight. "Wow, you eight look smart. I guess this question wont be hard for you." He pulled a smile. "Okay here I go…" he took a deep breath and raised a finger. "Who is the hero of Shadow Hearts: Covenant? I want the whole name!" and all dropped to the ground comically. "What? Was that hard?" he blinked innocently like a kid.

"Naruto! Cant you think of other things than video games?" Sakura shook him hard and hit his head.

"Waaaaaaaa, Sakura-chan hit me, again!" he nursed his bump.

"Well, you ask useless questions!" she reasoned out.

"Nii-san didn't give any rules about giving the questions." Naruto answered back. "Anyways, does anybody know the answer?" he stared at the eight.

"Well that's easy!" Kidoumaru, Jiroubu, Ukon and Sakkon chorused. "Yuri Volte Hyuga is the hero of Shadow Hearts: Covenant." They proudly answered and gave a peace sign.

Naruto and Kiba clapped. "Congrats! Looks like we're not the only ones who play video games here, Kiba." Naruto gave a thumb's up. "Okay, the floor is now open for Kiba's question." He politely pointed at Kiba then dug in again on his food.

"Okay, how many Tri-ace characters will you meet in Radiata Stories?" he asked the eight. "And will you name them?" he smiled.

"There are four." Ukon answered and Kiba nodded.

"First is Lenneth Valkyrie from Valkyrie Profile." Sakkon named one and Kiba nodded again.

"Second is Lezard Valeth, also from Valkyrie Profile." Jiroubu answered.

"Third is Gabriel Celesta from Star Ocean 2 and a special appearance in Valkyrie Profile's Seraphic Gate." Kidoumaru replied.

"And the fourth was Ethereal Queen, also found in Valkyrie Profile's Seraphic gate." Ukon ended.

"Woohoo, they truly are video games dedicated!" Kiba whistled and gave them a round of applause. "Okay, I am done; I leave the questioning to Brow less." He thrust a thumb to Gaara then joined Naruto in eating their recess.

"I'll give you a yes or no question." He said lowly. "Each of you are going to answer different questions." He said.

"Wont that be taking too long, Gaara?" Kankuro questioned.

"Got a problem with it?" Gaara glared at his brother who shook his head and looked away. "Okay, for Kimimaro…" he paused for a while and Kimamaro looked at him, "have you ever been food poisoned?" he asked seriously and the others dropped on the floor comically. "What?" Gaara looked at his friends with a questioned look.

"Wow, I never thought Gaara-kun could think that way." Haku gave an amused smile. "I thought you'd ask something more serious or something hard." He continued.

"Well, it's a yes or no answer only." He said then looked at Kimamaro. "So, what's the answer?"

Kimimaro rolled his eyes and answered, "Yes."

"Would you like to tell us the story?" Gaara questioned again.

"No." Kimamaro replied coldly.

"Okay, for Kabuto." He gave a venomous tone and glare at the said person. "Will you ever give up your life for the one you love or serve?"

"Yes." Kabuto replied with slight nervousness.

"Do you have already someone to serve or love?" he gave a dangerous stare and voice.

"Y-Yes, I do." He said nervously.

"Will you name that someone?" the red questioned again.

"No." Kabuto shook his head and hid behind Temari.

"Gaara! You're scaring him!" Temari puffed her cheeks and gave a glare at Gaara. Gaara also puffed his cheeks and gave a puppy hurt looking face.

"Anyways, for Tayuya." He turned his looks to Tayuya. Tayuya gave him an equal look. "Are you afraid of ghosts or death?" he asked her.

"No." she answered equally.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Hey, I thought this is a yes or no answer portion?" she snapped back.

"She uses her hot headedness and brain." Gaara concluded. "Okay, for the twins." He looked at Ukon and Sakkon. "Do you know each other's secrets?" he asked the twins.

"Yes." Ukon answered.

"No." Sakkon replied back.

"It looks like they have complications with each other." He concluded.

"Well, Ukon is a real secretive guy. That's why I don't know if I know him very well." Sakkon explained and grinned at his twin.

"Okay, Jiroubu." He stared at the said guy. "Are you childhood friends with Ukkon, Sakkon, Kidoumaru and Tayuya?" he asked.

"Yes." He answered the question.

"That's enough for you. Uchiha." He gave a tone which he never used to the others. "Are you a scholar or an honor student in your previous school?" he threw the questions out.

"Yes." Sasuke ducked his head and fidgeted.

"No doubt." Gaara nodded his head. "One of the nerdy types I presume?"

Sasuke stared then shook his head. "No." he said then ducked his head. "One of the loners." He mumbled that he was the only one who could here.

"Last question, reserved for Kidoumaru." He looked at the guy who was having a dumb expression. "Will you ever stop giving weird faces?" he asked.

"No." he gave a proud answer.

"Well, that's all for me, that's enough. I leave the questioning to Chouji." He said and leaned on the cherry blossom tree.

"I never thought Gaara would ever give very dumb questions." Kankuro whispered to Teamri.

"Yup, I never thought so, too." She whispered back. "He did change very much."

Chouji stared at the new comers. "Ech, well this is my favorite question. Do the eight of you eat anything?" he asked.

"No I don't." Tayuya replied coldly.

"Sometimes." Jiroubu answered.

"Not sure about it." Ukon and Sakkon chorused.

"Foods that I only know which are appealing to my taste." Kabuto replied with a smile.

"I don't usually eat." Kimamaro replied bluntly.

"Hmm…all what Tayuya's eating are the only foods I also eat." Kidoumaru replied happily.

"Maybe." Sasuke replied.

"Wow, many of you doesn't know the value of food, that's for sure." He said as he ate his chips. "Okay, Shino, take them away."

"What is the Abumare's specialty?" Shino asked in his mono toned voice.

"The Abumare clan's famous about how can they manipulate insects." Sasuke replied.

Shino nodded in agreement. "Sakura." He looked at the said girl and nodded.

"Yoshi! This question will be asked by the both of us!" Sakura and Ino chorused. "Okay, who is prettier?" they chorused and looked at Naruto.

"Sakura or Ino?" Naruto gave the choices.

"Ino." Kimimaro answered.

"Sakura." Kabuto answered.

"Sakura." Jiroubu answered. "She looks like a candy."

"Ino." Ukon answered.

"Sakura." Sakkon replied.

"None." Tayuya said bluntly.

"Both?" Sasuke replied.

"Tayuya." Kidoumaru replied while gazing at Tayuya.

"Shut the f up!" Tayuya kicked Kidoumaru squared on the face.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, you got 3-4 votes and Ino you got 2-3 votes." Naruto showed the score board. "For the explanations, Kimimaro and Ukon voted for Ino and Kabuto, Jiroubu and Sakkon voted for Sakura-chan therefore there are 2: 3 sure votes on the both of you then Tayuya voted for none then Kidoumaru voted for Tayuya, which she earned a one point and Sasuke voted for both with a question mark at the end." Naruto explained like a teacher with matching lab coat and a geeky glass.

Everybody clapped in amazement to Naruto. "We never thought that you could explain things like that, Naruto." Kiba said in amazement.

"Are you insulting me or are you insulting me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I am not insulting you, I am mocking you!" the Inuzuka replied then laughed.

"Hmm…well, congrats Sakura, the new comers think that you're prettier than me." Ino offered a hand to Sakura and smiled.

Sakura took the hand also with a smile. "Thank you, don't worry, you're also pretty Ino." She commented.

"Anyways, Hinata-chan, we leave to you the questioning." Both of the girls looked at the shy Hyuuga. Then they noticed the girl staring at the new comers. "Hinata-chan?"

"Aaaah, gomen, I was thinking…sorry I didn't hear you." She blushed and looked at the new comers. "Umm…where is Zaku-san?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, he joined Kin and Dosu because he felt more comfortable with them. That's what he said to us." Kabuto answered since, Zaku was his and Temari's classmate.

"Ah, ok. Ummm...Ten-Ten, I leave it to you." She bowed politely at Ten-Ten.

"Alright, then, what do you prefer when it comes to weapons?" she asked them.

"My bones." Kimimaru answered and earned weird faces from the others.

"A flute." Tayuya replied.

"Spidy's web made out of chakra!" Kidoumaru answered happily which he earned a disgusted looks from Sakura and Ino. "What? Webs are the best!"

"My bare hands and be sure to know where the vital points are in the body for a success victory." Kabuto raised a finger with a smile.

"The soil or earth." Jiroubu replied.

"The both of us are already enough." Sakkon and Ukkon chorused.

"Anything that I can throw and my bare fist would be enough…I guess." Sasuke replied to Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten blinked then she smiled. "Unusual yet unique!" she exclaimed. "Lee, please?" she looked at the bowl cut haired boy.

"Sure thing Ten-chan!" Lee saluted and posed the Nice Guy Pose and everybody looked at him dumbfounded and sweat dropped. "Anyways, do you think that Gai-sensei's teachings are great?" he asked happily.

The eight gave voided stare. "I'll take that as a yes!" Lee proclaimed. "Don't you think that he's the best?" he asked again and still the voided stare.

"Okay, okay, Lee-kun, that would be enough for them, maybe, Nara-kun can end the ceremony for the last question." Haku suggested.

"Great thinking, Haku-san!" Lee gave him a thumb's up and a wink, Haku on the other hand sighed in relief. "Shikamaru-kun, I leave the last questions to you!" he said.

Shikamaru sat up from his position. "That would be troublesome." He mumbled and scratched his head. "Well, did you enjoy the Traditional Ceremony?" he asked.

Kimimaro and Tayuya shook their heads. Kidoumaru, Sakkon, Kabuto and Jiroubu nodded. Sasuke and Ukkon shrugged.

"Okay, I second the ceremony." Shikamaru proclaimed.

"Yay, and now you eight are full pledged one of us!" Sakura threw petals of flowers over the eight. "And now, you can sit with anybody you feel like sitting with because you eight look like outcasts at that place." She said and laughed. "Sasuke-kun, would you like to sit with us?" she offered.

Sasuke bowed politely. "I am with Naruto." He said and walked towards Naruto's place.

Sasuke sat at Naruto's left while Kiba on Naruto's side. "Ah, Sasuke!" Naruto slapped Sasuke's back proudly. "Welcome to our club!" he said with a grin.

"Thanks." Sasuke replied. "Umm…Naruto…" Sasuke beckoned Naruto, Naruto leaned and Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Gaara, Haku and Neji were glaring at the two.

Naruto's eyes grew. "Oh, right, right, I almost forgot about that because of the ceremony." He said. "Hey, listen, listen!" The blonde announced. "Today, Itachi-niisan, Sasuke's brother, invited us all to their house for dinner. Is everybody coming?" he looked at his friends.

"Hmm…I am vacant after class, sure I'll come!" Ino agreed.

"If Ino will come, then I'll hook too!" Sakura added.

"Well, it's all of us right, then I'll come, I wouldn't waste this day!" Temari cheered. "Kankuro, Gaara you're coming with me!" she pointed at her siblings. Gaara and Kankuro nodded. "Okay, the three of us are coming."

"If Naruto's in, then count me in too!" Kiba also cheered. "Hinata-chan, do you also want to join?" he asked the shy Hyuuga.

"Umm…I-if you insist, okay, I'll come too." She smiled at the Dog lover who blushed. "Uhh…Kiba-kun, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"If Haku joins, I'll join too." Shino answered.

"Hinata-sama's joining; therefore, I am also included." Neji reasoned out.

"Oohh, really now, Hyuuga-kun." Haku nudged him on the arm then laughed. Neji looked shock and blushed.

"Dinner? Shikamaru let's join them!" Chouji looked at the Lazy Nara.

"Sure, just be sure that there wont be any troublesome things that would happen there." He said while staring at the clouds.

"Tayuya-tachi, you wanna come?" Kabuto looked at the other six who nodded in reply. "Joyful! Temari-san, Kimamaro and the others will also join." He said.

"Really? Then it's all of us! Is that alright, Sasuke?" she asked happily.

"My brother told me to invite all my friends." He said then looked at Naruto and smiled.

Naruto saw the smile and grinned in reply with a thumb's up. _Wish that I am the only one he smiles at._ Then he shook his head making Sasuke and Kiba raise an eyebrow. "Aaa, Iie, nandemonai." He waved his hand and gave a reassuring laugh.

In the middle of the happy arrangements, Haku and Gaara were staring at Sasuke and Naruto's actions. A burning sensation started to boil inside of Haku and Gaara as they saw that Sasuke and Naruto were getting closer to each other in such a short while, together with Kiba of course.

"Haku…Yo, Haku." Neji waved a hand in front of Haku.

Haku blinked and looked at Neji surprised. "Hyuuga-kun." He said. "Nani, is there something wrong?" he asked sweetly.

Shino shook his head. "Yeah, you started to act so weird and worried for something." He answered. "We're getting concerned here, Haku. That's what Neji wants to tell you." He voiced out what Neji wants to tell.

Blinking again Haku stared at the Abumare for a while then clapped in astonishment. "Wow, Abumare-kun, I never thought that you could voice what Hyuuga-kun's thinking." Then he laughed. "That's cute, it only shows that you really know him." He smiled gently at Shino and Neji.

Shino nodded and brought Neji out of La-La-Land. "Well, if you're worried about Naruto, don't worry; he knows how to take care of himself."

Another clap from Haku. "Wow! That was a long sentence, Abumare-kun."

Shino nodded. "Don't worry, I also worry about Naruto, sometimes." He mumbled. Then he looked at his wrist watch. "It's almost time, we should go back to our class." He picked himself up.

And there the bell rang ending recess.

"See you all later!" Temari waved goodbye and walked together with Kabuto and the others.

"Ten-chan, let's go, it's P.E. time!" Lee bid goodbye and dragged Ten-Ten.

"See you at dismissal!" Ten-Ten shouted as she was being dragged by Lee.

Naruto and Kiba picked themselves up and offered a hand to the nearest person. "Well come on, we should be also getting back." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke took the hand and he was pulled from his sitting position. "Thanks." He thanked Naruto.

"No problem!" Naruto smiled back.

"Hinata-chan, come on!" Kiba offered her a hand and she took it with a smile.

Sasuke offered Haku a hand with a smile, but Haku stared at the offered hand and ignored it, standing for himself and walked towards the building. "Hurry up or Iruka-sensei will scold us for being late." Haku called while walking.

Neji walked pass Sasuke and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Haku wait for us."

Naruto followed his brother with his eyes then he turned to look at Sasuke. Frozen in his position, Naruto ran towards the Uchiha. "Oi, Sasuke, what's wrong?" he peered at Sasuke. "Geck, Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Yo, Naruto, what's wrong with Uchiha?" Kiba followed his best friend. "Oh, I remembered, Haku and the others are already in the class room." Kiba blinked.

"What? Nii-san left us? How could he do that?" Naruto blurted out disagreeing.

"You ask me how? Hmm…he walked from here to there with no turning back." Kiba crossed his arms and nodded. "That's how."

"He hates me."

Naruto and Kiba turned their attention to Sasuke. "What?"

"He hates me now." He said again and fell from his position.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "Hey, are you alright?" Kiba joined Naruto on the ground.

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked at Naruto, the dark orbs of the Uchiha pierced Naruto's Sky blue ones. "Naruto…what should I do?" he hugged Naruto. "He hates me now with the reason I don't know."

_I am always here, Sasuke._ Again, Naruto shook his head. "W-well, I'll try to talk to him then." He said comfortingly. _Why do I feel kind of angry towards my brother?_

"Hey, who are you talking about?" Kiba gave Naruto a stare saying I-Cant-Believe-You're-Keeping-A-Secret-From-Me-And-I-Though-We're-Best-Friends stare.

"Well…uhh…it's not like that Kiba." Naruto avoided Kiba's stare. "Fine, fine, fine, I'll tell ya! But don't tell anybody, promise us, please! You're the only one we'll be telling about this." He said with a pleading hand.

"Then, try me." Kiba crossed his arms again and stared at Naruto then to Sasuke.

"Well…"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Ire: Weeeeeeeeee, I've done it! I am done with Chapter 7!

Haku: Ire-sama, long time no see! I've missed you so much!

Zabuza: MEEEE TOOO, IRE! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! –Hugs her tightly-

Ire: Za-Zabuza…Y-You're….K-Killing me! My windpipes!

Zabuza: Oh, so sorry, we just missed you here! Oh Ire you wouldn't know how much we've missed you! Me and Haku were starting to hallucinate that you were talking to us.

Haku: Yeah, I saw him one time, talking to the wall then saying that he was talking to you.

Zabuza: Huh? Well I saw him also, talking to a tree; he thought that the tree was you.

Naruto: Vinscent! –hugs-

Ire: Naru-chan, gomen, I am Ire.

Naruto: Oh, Ire, I've missed you so much!

Sasuke: Yeah, all of us missed you, you jerk.

Ire: Well, I also missed you, so here I am! Back from the grave! And thank you very much readers for reading the last chapter!

Sasuke: Now that she's back and updated, Naruto, can we live the way we were when she was still active.

Naruto: Eh, we're living the way we were still right?

Sasuke: No, you're also hallucinating that Vinscent was talking to you.

Naruto: I am?

Ire: Maa, Maa, well I am here and updating again. Sorry about the long wait people! But please forgive me and do enjoy this chapter!

All: THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE MAKE A REVIEW!

Zabuza: Ooooooooh, we missed you so much!

Haku: Sure did, I also saw him talking to a pil… okay I'll shut up; See you all in the next chapter! –bow- Oh we would like to thank Jo-sama and MellonDrama-sama for reviewing for the last chapter!

Ire: Yeah! Thank you very much, though, thank you for noticing that this story has no real plot, don't worry I am not hurt, it's just the way I am. I understand. XP! And sorry if there would be many, many, many grammar errors for this chapter. I have no intention of proofreading this one. I am too lazy to re-read it.


End file.
